When the two collide
by Red-Cisr1412
Summary: Strange creatures has been sighted at Amestris. Furher Bradley called the exorcists to get rid of them, and Ed is in charge of them. But, Ed and Al seems to know Allen. What connection does those three have?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi! This story has been nagging me for a while and I just need to write it. So, here am I. Trying so damn hard to write it. This is my first story so please be nice. And english is not my native languange so don't be mad or annoyed if I make mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"Colonel!" Ed barged in, breaking Roy's door again for the fourth time in this month.<p>

Colonel Roy Mustang glanced up and put down his pen "Can you not breaking my door everytime you come over, Fullmetal?"

"That's not important. I heard those things have been atacking again." said Ed as Alphonse walked though the broken door.

Roy sighed "Yes, we have been investigating it, but nothing comes up. The team that's in charge of chasing those creature are all dead."

Ed walked forward and slammed his hands on Roy's desk "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be investigating? So many people's life are in danger."

Roy look at Ed "As a matter of fact, the solution of this matter have been founded, Fullmetal."

Ed blinked "Really? You're not just making up excuses right?"

"Of course I'm not, the Furher has called the exorcist from the Black Order to get rid of those things."

Ed blinked again "Exorcist? You mean those old men who run around yelling 'be gone evil spirits!'?"

Roy raised an eyebrow "Of course not Fullmetal. Are you an idiot or what. Ah, you're just a little brat, of course you'll think something like that. Although it will be amusing to see that." he smirked.

"Who're you calling an ultra microscopic tiny little chibi who can't be seen without a microscop?" Al stop his brother from attacking the colonel just in time.

"Brother, you shouldn't attack the colonel." said Al as he tried to keep his brother away from colonel.

If possible, Roy's smirked has become wider "Anyway, the exorcist will be here tomorrow. You must come as I want you to accompany them while they're in central."

Ed stop struggling and stare at Roy "You want me to what?"

"As I have said, I want you to accompany them while they're doing their duty. It's an order from the Furher himself as he wants you to learn about their ability to destroy those creatures. It might be useful for your research too."

Ed growled "Alright, I'll do it. But wipe that smirk off your face you bastard!" Ed walk toward the door, wanting to leave but stop half way.

Roy raised an eyebrow "What is it again Fullmetal?"

Ed turn around slightly "What are those creatures name?"

"Ah.. That's right. I haven't told you yet. The Black Order called them Akuma." said Roy. His face no longer have any smirk on it, all but seriousness.

"Akuma.." Ed muttered as he and Al walk outside the office.

* * *

><p>"Allen!"<p>

Allen looked back and saw Lenalee walking towards him, a clipboard in her hand.

"Morning Lenalee, what is it?" greeted Allen.

"Morning to you too." said Lenalee with a smile. "Anyway, I've been searching for you, like, since forever. Komui wants you in his office. Think it's another mission."

Allen groan. "Again? I've just come back from one yesterday."

Lenalee clicked her tounge "Yeah, I know. But, I think it's quiet important. He called Kanda and Lavi too."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, tapping his fingers againts his thigh.

"Yeahhh.. Need to search for them now. Just go to Komui's office. And, don't get lost. Bye!" said Lenalee, walking away waving her hands slightly.

"Hey!" Allen shouted, offended. Lenalee turn around a corner and out of sight. Allen huffed for the last time and started to walk to his superior office.

* * *

><p>"Alright now, what do you want?" asked Allen as he walk though the office door but stop half way as he didn't see any man with purple hair and white beret behind those huge pile of paperworks.<p>

"Komui?" asked Allen, taking another step into the office. He jump slightly when he heard a groan. He look at a really huge pile of papers at the corner of the room and narrowed his eyes. Then another groan come from the pile of papers and Allen rolled his eyes. He walked towards the pile of papers and kick some of the papers.

Not so long after, the door opened and Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Reever walk in. They notice Allen staring at a huge pile of papers and didn't see Komui anywhere.

"Allen? What're you doin'?" Lavi asked.

"You guys've come. It's nothing, I'm just.. Ah... staring at a completely incapable superior of us who does nothing but sleep, drink coffee and makes some bloody useless robots." said Allen with his ever present smile of his face.

Reever sighed, knowing who the white haired boy meant. "Really, can't leave him alone for just a few damn minutes." He walked towards the pile and yank Komui out of it.

Komui who has just been asleep in the pile of papers woken up by someone suddenly pulling at his collar. And it's so fucking hurts too. Damn that someone.

"Komui, what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Reever, letting go of his superior's collar.

Komui glanced at them, rubbing his poor throat. He rolled his eyes "I'm sleeping, isn't it obvious?" he replied, standing up still rubbing his throat.

"What we want to know is why the bloody hell did you do sleeping in a huge pile of your paperworks." said Allen, his lips twitch every so often.

"Cause I don't have any bed. Ouch, my back hurts like hell." Komui stretched his back and the sound of bones popping back to place make Lenalee and Lavi look a bit disgusted. Even Kanda eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"Really, Komui, did you have to do that everytime you woke up?" said Lenalee, a frown on her face. Komui looked at her beloved little sister "Of course I do, I've grown old. You should be concerned of your beloved big brother here."

Lavi snorted "Please, you're just 29. It's like, lost a few extra years and you're a hyper active teenager with obsession of coffee and robots."

By then, Komui's hand already lingered to his lab coat pocket ready to pull something out, which is must me a remote control of one of his beloved Komurin.

"Brother, you better put your hands out of your pocket. What Lavi said is right." said Lenalee. She made note to find the robot and destroyed it before Komui can make any use of it.

"Che, Komui just hurry up and tell what's the fucking problem that you call us here. If it's another useless thing I'll run you through with Mugen." said Kanda, eyes narrowed and hands posed above Mugen.

"I agree with that jerk. Just tell the bloody problem already." said Allen, a smile still on his face.

"Beansprout." Kanda muttered. Allen's lips twitched. "It's Allen you jerk." Kanda smirked at him. "What? You're so short. I thought you were twelve when you first came here." Allen growled. "You bastard." Kanda's smirked widened.

"Yuu, beansprout, stop it. I know you love each other as best friend, but stop it already." teased Lavi, half joking.

"Shut the hell up, red!" both of them shouted at the red haired young man. Murderous aura leaking out from both of them.

Lavi tried to hid behind Lenalee while she rubbed her temple. "Stop it already. Komui, just tell the problem already before both of them kill Lavi."

And after some cursing from Kanda, Lavi almost got stabbed by Kanda and being punched by Allen because he tried to use him for shield, Lenalee and Reever somehow manage to stop them. Now three of them are seated at the sofa, with Allen at the middle so that Kanda wouldn't be able to stab Lavi with Mugen. Lenalee and Reever stood beside Komui's desk.

"Right, now that we're all settled I can finally told you about the mission." said Komui with a big grin, his glasses gleamed under the light of the lamp.

Lavi blinked "Another mission? But, Kanda and I just got back from one two days ago."

"And I just got back from one yesterday night." muttered Allen.

Lavi swung one arm around Allen's shoulder "Awww, beansprout is pouting." Allen jab him in the stomach with his elbow make Lavi doubled and grabbed his stomach in pain. "I am not pouting and stop calling me that. I have a name."

Kanda who watch the interaction try to suspressed the snicker that try to come out after watching the annoying rabbit wheeze in pain after being jabbed by the beansprout.

"Righhhhttttt... So it's a mission in another country named Amestris." said Komui as Lenalee handed them the mission description.

"Amestris? Never heard about it." said Lenalee tilting her head to the side.

"I know, not many people know about that country. You can read about it in the mission description. So, there have been a recent akuma attack there and the leader of that country call us to take care of them. I want you three to check if there's any innocence in that country too. It's really hard to get in that country and this is a good chance to investigate." said Komui, twirling a pen between his fingers.

Kanda snorted "Any reason why you send three of us there? One or at most, two people are already enough."

"There has been detected many akumas there and I want all of you come back uninjured so I'll teke at least three people. Any other question?"

Lavi and Allen shook their head. "Ok, you'll depart in 2 more hours by train. There, a an escort will lead the way." After that, all three of them stand up and go to their room to get ready for their depart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sooo... how is it? OOC? I know. it's really hard to keep them IC. Hope you like it! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : So, here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter from the previous one but hope you'll like it. It's pretty hard for me because this is my first fanfiction and I have to read FMA all over again. It has been so long since I read it. I forgot to mention it before but this chapter started after the Timothy ark in DGM and after Hughes been killed by the homunculus. And i've decided I will not put any pairings, I'm no good at writing them.**

* * *

><p>"Tim? Where are you?" Allen looked around, tried to look for the golden golem.<p>

"Tim!" Allen looked around again and groaned "God.. If you don't show up now I'll just have to leave you here." He called up to nowhere. But, the golden golem that had heard him didn't want to be left a appear from inside the closet, landing on top of Allen's head.

"Don't ever do that again if you don't want to be left behind." said Allen. He grabbed his suitcase and walk out of his room.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Over here!" Lavi waved to Allen, gesturing him to come. Kanda beside him, a scowl on his face.<p>

Allen ran towards them "Sorry, I need to find Tim before going here." said Allen.

Lavi snicker "So you decided it's time to annoyed the beansprout now, eh?" Lavi said to Timcanpy. The golden golem grinned, showing it's large sharp teeth. Allen ran his hand through his hair at the show of annoyance. Timcanpy fly to his shoulder and nuzzle to his neck.

Allen rolled his eyes "You were all againts me but now you're all cuddly. Really Tim, I'll never know what you think about me." Tim grinned again.

Lavi laughed, pulling out a candy and put it in his mouth "That's the way he showed his love towards you, beansprout."

Allen punch his shoulder "It's Allen, you wanna-be pirate" said Allen with a glare.

"Hey!" Lavi shouted, apperantly he didn't like that comment.

"Che, just shut the hell up and get in the train brat. And you too stupid rabbit." said Kanda as he walked in the train.

"It's Allen you jerk!" Allen shouted as he ran in the train try to chase Kanda.

Lavi shrugged, now crunching his candy. "Better get aboard too."

* * *

><p>Ed stomp through the hall, walking towards Roy's office with Al behind him. He was about to smashed the door but then Major Armstrong walked through the door, stopping Ed from smashing the door.<p>

Armstrong notice the two of them standing with Ed already have one leg up, ready to kick the door "Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, I take it you come to see the colonel?"

Ed nodded "Yeah, I want to know about those exorcist the colonel mention before."

"Ah, the colonel has just ordered me to pick them up at the station and take them here." said Armstrong.

"Really?" asked Al.

"Yes, and the colonel want you to wait here with him for them. They will arrive in 2 more hours."

"2 more hours? If that so then I'll just go to the library first. Come on Al. Bye Major." said Ed as leave.

"Wait up brother! Thank you for the information Major Armstrong." said Al with a slight bow and chase after his brother.

Armstrong watch the two of them go until they're out of his sight. He straightened his military coat "Now, better get ready to go to the station."

* * *

><p>"God.. Curse that stupid rabbit." Allen muttered. He washed his face the last time and dry it with the tissue he found.<p>

When Allen had fallen asleep in the train, Lavi who has nothing to do decided to use Allen's face to draw. Allen who woke up not long time ago and went to the toilet had notice the drawing on his face. Now, the white haired boy is planning his revenge toward bookman junior.

Allen walk out of the toilet, a scowl on his face. In his mind, he's planning a perfect crime to murdered the annoying rabbit called Lavi.

When he walked in their compartment, he saw Kanda sitting beside the window. He's looking out the window, a scowl set firm on his face. Then, he saw the other seat and an evil smirk grew on his face. Lavi was seated near the door, sleeping. His head rested on his palm, bobbing every so often because of the train movement, but didn't show any sign of waking up.

Allen sat beside Lavi and pulled out a permanent marker. His smirk if possible, grew wider. He pulled the cap off and started to draw on Lavi's face.

Kanda who watch Allen when he pulled out the marker raised an eyebrow. "Getting your revenge, huh?" he said.

Allen laughed "Heh, if you want, you can do it to." he said while drawing a spiral on Lavi's cheek.

Kanda snorted "No thanks. There's no way in hell I'm gonna do something stupid like that." He said and look out the window again.

Allen shrugged and keep drawing on Lavi's face. After a while, Allen finnaly stop drawing, a big grin on his face and put the marker back to his pocket. He sat accross Kanda and stare at the scenery outside.

About half an hour later, Allen is poking Lavi, trying to wake him up. "Lavi? Lavi! Wake up! We're gonna arrive soon." He shook Lavi's shoulder.

At last, Lavi awake and he groaned. "Shit, my back hurts like hell." Allen rolled his eyes "Get ready, we're gonna arrive soon."

"Wait! I need to go to the bathroom first!" Lavi shouted. He got up and ran, tried to find the bathroom. While he tried to find the bathroom, he felt people staring.

'Why are people staring at me? Ah well, maybe I'm just too awesome and sexy to not to look at.' he thought. At last, he found the bathroom and get in.

After he finished his... 'bussiness' he stopped on his track toward the door when he passed the mirror. He face the mirror and his eyes widened.

"Oh my fucking god! My handsome face! It must be Allen!" he quickly washed his face and dry it off. Then, he stomp back to the compartment and slammed open the door.

"Allen! You must be the one who drew on my beautiful face right?" he shouted.

Allen glanced at him and sighed "Can you ever shut your mouth?" he rubbed his temple.

"For once, I agree with the brat." Kanda said, glaring at Lavi.

"But he draw on my awesome face! I swear you did it on purpose! I've never knew you're that kind of person beansprout!" he point a finger towards Allen.

Allen huffed "It's Allen."

"Just shut the hell up stupid rabbit. We've arrived, grab your fucking luggage and get out of here." Kanda said. He grab his suitcase and walked out of the compartment, Allen just behind him.

Lavi huffed. He grabbed his suitcase and chase after them out of the train.

* * *

><p>Major Armstrong stand tall at the middle of the crowd, looking for the exorcists he must escort. His eyes darted toward the train that had just stopped. After waiting for a while, he spotted 3 teenagers that wore the uniforms that match the description give to him. He hestitated for a while, he never expected the exorcists to be tenageers. He approached them and saluted.<p>

"Excuse me, but I believe you three must be the exorcists the Furher have expected." He lowered his hand. "I'm Major Neil Armstrong. I'm here to escort you." He looked at the exorcists.

Now that he had looked at them clearly, he must admit that they're quite a strange bunch.

One of them has bright red hair, held up He has an eyepatch covering his right eye, his emerald green left eye gleamed with intelligence. He wore a black military style coat with red lining and a silver rose cross on his left chest.

Another one has long bluish hair tied in a high ponytail. A sword strapped beside his hips. A scowl set firm on his face. He wore a different style of coat from the red haired one, but still with the red lining and rose cross. His dark eyes narrowed when he looked at Armstrong. But then, he glance at the last exorcists and seem to relax a bit.

The last one is the strangest one. At first glance, he thought he's an old man because of the pure white hair but that young face can't belong to an old man at all. He has a silver-grey eyes, wearing the coat with red lining and rose cross too. But what make him the strangest is the long red scar on his face, through his left eye. The scar is shaped like a lightning bolt with a line across it horizontally and it end at above his eyebrow shaped like a pentacle.

The white haired boy smiled "It's nice to meet you Major. I'm Allen Walker, the red haired one is Lavi and the other one is Yuu Kanda."

"You better called him Kanda if you value you life." said Lavi with a cheerful smile. Kanda glared at him.

"Oh, really? And why is that?" asked Armstrong.

"Please don't mind it. He just didn't like being called by his first name. It's part of the tradition back in his country." said Allen, still with a smile.

Armstrong nodded "Well then, why don't we go to the colonel now? He's the one who'll be in charge of you."

Allen nodded and Armstrong led them toward the military car.

Meanwhile, in the library Ed had fallen asleep because of lack of sleep for the past three days.

Al who doesn't have the heart to wake his brother up just keep reading and didn't notice two hours have passed while he's reading his book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Now, what do you think? I know it's getting more and more OOC but I can't really keep them IC, it's just too hard for me.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : And... Here's the third chapter. This chapter is shorter than before. I've been having a lot of exams and didn't have the time to write the story. And I really thank you for the reviews, alerts and fav. I also thank you all that have taken some time to read this story. I know, this story sucks. I can't think of a good storyline. Again, thank you for all of you. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Child laughter rang through the field. Four children ran through the field, chasing each other.<em>

_The boy with the golden hair suddenly stopped. The boy behind him, with brown hair bumped into him, knocking both of them to the ground._

_"Ed! Why did you stop so suddenly?" said the brown haired boy, rubbing his poor back part of his._

_The boy named Ed laughed "Sorry, didn't meant to do it."_

_"Geez, you to. Just get up already or you will dirty you clothes." said a girl with blond hair._

_"Shut up you machine freak." Ed said._

_"What did you say?" the girl screamed._

_"Brother! Stop it! Take it back before Winry hit you with one of her tools!" said another boy, his hair a shade darker than Ed's._

_"No way I'm gonna apologize to the machine freak, Al!" said Ed. He stood up and ran like the devil._

_"Where do you think you're going you alchemy freak!" Winry ran after him._

_The two remaining boys stare after them. Al help the brown haired boy to get up._

_"You're okay?" asked Al._

_The boy nodded and smile. "Well then, let's stop the two of them." said Al and the two of them chase after Ed and Winry._

* * *

><p><em>"Brother! Winry! Stop it already!" Al shouted, try to separate the two. Al is holding Ed back while the brown haired boy take the hammer Winry tried to throw toward Ed.<em>

_"Hey! Give it back!" Winry protested._

_The brown haired boy shake his head and hid the hammer behind his back._

_"You two shouldn't fight. If you keep doing it I'll spread your secret to everyone." the boy said with an evil grin. Behind him, Ed stopped struggling, staring wide eye at him._

_After a while Ed opened his mouth "sorry." he muttered. Winry looked at him her red pink in embarrassment "I'm sorry too."_

_Al frown at the brown haired boy "You're really good at black mailing. 'He' wouldn't like it."_

_The boy laughed "I know." he said with a big smile._

_"Manipulative little bastard." Ed muttered._

_"I'm not!" the boy huffed. He chase after Ed._

_Ed ran again "Yes you are!" He stuck his tongue at the boy. "Catch me if you can! Allen!"_

* * *

><p>Ed's eyes snapped open. He sat up so quickly his chair almost toppled over. Al looked at his Ed, worried.<p>

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al asked.

Ed looked at his younger brother "Nothing. I just have a dream when we're children."

Al tilted his head "And?"

"What do you mean 'and?'?" Ed asked.

"You wouldn't woke up like that if you only dreamed about that." Al pointed out.

Ed sighed. He rubbed his temple "I dreamed about 'him'."

"'Him'?" Then realization dawned on him. "Oh... Him.."

Ed glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. "Shit! Look at the time Al! We're gonna be late! Why didn't you wake me up?" He stand up.

"Eh?" He looked at the clock and gasp " Ah! Sorry brother! I didn't realize it!" He stand up and ran after his brother out of the library.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom!" Ed and Al shouted as the two of them ran in the kitchen.<em>

_"Ah.. You two have come back. Where's Allen?" Trisha smiled at her children._

_"I'm here." Allen said as he walked in the kitchen._

_Trisha smiled. "Now then, I've made stew for tonight. Why don't you all help me to prepare it?"_

_Ed grinned "Of course I'll do it." he pumped his fist to the air and ran to grab some utensils._

_After all the things have been arranged, they all seated at the kitchen table eating the stew Trisha has made._

_"Mom's stew is the best!" Ed said._

_Al laughed "Yup! It's the best!"_

_"Don't you think so too Allen?" Ed turn toward Allen._

_Allen smiled to his bowl of stew "Yes, Trisha's stew is the best food I've eaten." he said._

_Trisha clicked her tongue "How times do I have to say it? Call me 'mom'."_

_Allen turned pink a little "But... I'm not your child... You just pick me up at one night." he protested._

_"But we all love you, Allen. You're like our own brother. Right Al?" Ed asked his brother._

_Al nodded "Yes, you'll always be our family." Al smiled widely._

_"That's right, so don't be too embarrassed. Call me mom." Trisha smiled._

_Allen turned red, a tear ran down his cheek "Uhhh.. Thank you, mo.."_

_A bang cut Allen off. All of them turn toward the kitchen door. 5 men clad in black walk in and one of them grab Allen. Allen gasp and struggle in his grip._

_"What do you want with Allen?" Ed shouted and try to grab Allen but one of the men grab him. Behind him, the men grab Al and his mom too. Ed tried to break free, but a child's power can't defeat a full grown man._

_The man took Allen out into a car "Allen! What do you want? Why did you take him?" Trisha cried._

_One of the man turn toward them "He's a demon-child. You should have know. Just look at his hand."_

_"He's not a demon-child! He's a human!" Ed shouted. All three of them had know about Allen's hand when they took him to their house in one night. At first, they're really shocked but they have overcome it and treat Allen like their own family._

_The man snorted "What do you know about him? He could be lying to you all." then he turned and went in the car. The three men release them and went in the car too. One of the man started the car and the car shot down the street._

_"No! Allen!" Trisha shouted. She cried and fell on her knees. Ed and Al stood beside her, watching the street where the car used to be._

* * *

><p>Ed snapped out of his flashback as he and Al almost arrive at the colonel's office.<p>

"Come on Al! The exorcist must have arrived." he ran faster. Al catching up behind him.

Ed threw open the door "Sorry, I fell asleep and Al didn't wake me up."

In the office, Roy sat on his chair like always. Riza and Armstrong stood beside his desk. In front of his desk, three person stood, their back facing Ed and Al who has just stop running.

Al three of them turn facing Ed and Al. When they turned, Ed realized that they're teenagers, around the same age as him. Al three of them wearing a black military style uniform with red lining and a rose cross. One of them have bright red hair and the other has long bluish dark hair. But when he looked at the last one, his eyes widened. Beside him, he heard Al gasp. Even though it has been so long, and his appearance has so drastically change, he can still recognize that face. That face with silver eyes that he has missed for so long. Ed opened his mouth.

"Allen?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Finishhhh... Hope you like it. It's getting harder and harder to do this -,-"**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I've finished the exam today! Though I still have to do some other test after this too. I really really thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favs! You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>The journey toward the HQ has been quiet uneventful. With Major Armstrong driving, and Lavi seated beside him at the passenger seat. Allen and Kanda seated at the back seat. After a while, the raven haired man started to fall asleep. While Allen and Lavi has fallen asleep at the train, Kanda had stay awake all the time, not wanting to be the victim of a certain red rabbit pranks.<p>

Allen saw Kanda started to fall asleep "It's alright Kanda, you can sleep. I'll make sure of keeping watch of akuma and Lavi." Allen said with a grin. Kanda glance at him for a moment, too tired to have an argument right now and close his eyes. Ever since the incident in the ark, Kanda has been able to stand the beansprout's presence, for a bit. After some time in the Black Order, he has matured quiet a lot, having less argument with Kanda in important times, especially in missions like this time.

Allen watched Kanda as he fallen asleep. He leaned into his seat and sighed, running his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs back. Lavi turned around in his seat and about to open his mouth. Allen let go of his hair, his bangs return back to it's place. "Shh.. Lavi be quiet. I don't want an angry Kanda chasing us around just because you woke him up." Allen said with an eye roll.

Lavi grinned and opened his mouth again. Allen cover his mouth just before any words come out. "No, you will not say any word until we arrive or I will do something you'll regret forever." He said with a sweet smile, uncovering Lavi's mouth.

Lavi snapped his mouth shut with a 'click' sound from his teeth. Apparently, not even Lavi dare to keep arguing when Allen has used that tone. He turned back in his seat and keep quiet the whole time. Allen grinned from the back seat, enjoying his time threatening Lavi. Major Armstrong who saw the whole interaction hid a small smile that had come when he saw it.

'They're just like kids. I wonder why they joined the Order. They kind of reminding me of Edward and Alphonse Elric.' He thought.

* * *

><p>Kanda jerk awake from the sudden fall to his side. He managed to land on his feet because of his reflex, immediately changing into a battle position, his hand gripping Mugen ready to take it out of the sheat. He looked around and see Allen grinning like a mad man in front of him.<p>

"You... Brat." Kanda growled. His hands gripping Mugen tighter.

"Nice seeing you awake Kanda." Allen showed his blinding smile. Kanda swore he's going to be blind just by standing beside the brat.

"Yuu-chan!" Lavi hop toward Kanda, ready to glomp him.

Kanda unsheated his sword and pointed it at Lavi's neck. "Don't call me that!" He had already have a bad day been woken up by the beansprout, almost falling to the ground like an idiot.

Lavi swear he saw satan standing just behind Kanda, laughing at him. "Heh, Yuu-chan, that's no good. Put down the sword."

Kanda growled at him and raise his sword "How about I put you down instead!"

Lavi screamed and ran behind Allen. Allen sighed "Why did you hide behind me Lavi?" he rubbed his temple.

"Yuu-chan's going to kill me!" Lavi shouted.

"And who's fault is that?" Allen raised an eyebrow. He turned toward Kanda "Stop it already. We have to meet the colonel Major Armstrong has mention before. We can't waste time here."

"Che." Kanda sheated his sword and start walking toward the HQ. Lavi stopped acting like a child, showing his serious part of him, walking toward the HQ too. Allen smiled toward Major Armstrong "Sorry about that. Can you lead the way, Major?" Allen asked.

Major Armstrong nodded. Leading the way to the colonel's office. 'Are they really gonna be okay with dealing those creatures?' He thought.

* * *

><p>Roy sighed. He tapped his pen againts his desk. Riza Hawkeye stood beside his desk. Her eyebrow raised, ready to told her superior to do his work when he sighed again.<p>

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you would stop sighing and do your work already." she said sternly. Roy glanced at her and sighed again. Riza's hand twitched toward he gun but stopped when Roy opened his mouth.

"Fullmetal's late. The exorcists gonna be here soon." he grumbled. Riza raised an eyebrow again and about to say something when there's a knocking on the door. "This is Major Armstrong, I've brought the exorcists here."

Roy looked up, he sat straighter in his seat. "Come in."

When the exorcists come in Roy admitted that the never expected the exorcists to be teenagers. The exorcists stop in front of his desk and Armstrong stood beside Riza.

Roy stood up. "I guess you're the exorcists out Furher have called. Pleasure to meet you. I'm colonel Roy Mustang."

The white haired boy nodded at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you to. I'm Allen Walker. The red haired one is Lavi and the one with the sword is.."

Lavi cut him off "Yuu-chan!"

In a second, Kanda had drawn out Mugen and pointed it at Lavi's neck. "Don't call me that you stupid rabbit!" Kanda growled.

Lavi gulped. "Hehe.. Yuu, you wouldn't hurt you best buddies right?"

"Shut up!" Kanda was about to kill Lavi when Allen grabbed his wrist. Kanda turned to glare at him.

Allen clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Stop it." He said.

"Che." Kanda lowered his sword and Allen let go of his wrist. Allen turned toward Roy and smiled.

"Sorry about that. And as you've heard, he's Yuu Kanda but please call him Kanda as he didn't like to be called with his first name."

Roy nodded, somewhat doubting that these are the exorcists they have been expecting. "Please take a seat." he gestured toward the couch. When the exorcists have taken a seat, he sat down.

"As what we've been informed, I take it that all of you could take down the akuma that have been around here."

Lavi nodded. "Yes, we've been ordered to eliminate all of them. And I think it will take quiet a long time to do it. And we will need someone who know's well about this country too."

Roy nodded. "Yes, I have already cover it. I have ordered one of our state alchemist to accompany you in your mission. He's quiet handful but very reliable in fighting. I think he will be here very soon."

Lavi stood up. "Is that so? Well then, think we will be waiting for him then?" Allen and Kanda stood up too.

"I think he will be here in a second. I can here him just down the hall. He's quiet a loud boy you see."

Allen grinned. "The same as Lavi here." Kanda smirked a little.

"Hey!" Just then, someone threw open the door.

"Sorry, I fell asleep and Al didn't wake me up." a golden haired boy came in, a large man in armor just behind him.

The boy and armor scanned the room and stopped in their track when their eyes fall on Allen. The armor let out a surprised gasp while the golden haired boy stared at Allen. His eyes big. After a while the boy opened his mouth.

"Allen?"

"Eh?" Allen asked, confused. Did he know these two? He did feel like he has seen them before.

Lavi turned to Allen. "Do you know them Allen?" he asked. Kanda watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"Uhhh... Do I know you?" Allen asked hesitantly.

The boy took a step forward. "You're.. Allen right? Don't you remember me? It's Edward!"

Allen looked confused for a while then realization dawn on him. "Edward?... Ed...?"

"Yes! It's me! So you do remember!" Edward stood in front of Allen. A big smile on his face. He hugged Allen in a manly hug.

"Where have you been all these time? We all missed you! Me, Al, Winry, grandma Pinako, and mom.." he let go of Allen.

"I'm.. Really sorry. I've never expected to see you again." Allen said.

"Allen!" Al shouted.

"Eh?" Allen turned toward Al. His eyes widened. "That voice.. Al? Is that you?" Allen asked.

Al nodded and hugged Allen in a bone crushing hug. "Ughh... Can't... breath..." Al gasped. "I'm sorry!"

Allen panted a bit. "You.. have grown a... lot." Allen smiled.

Roy coughed. "I take it you have known each other?" Roy asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Yes! He has lived with us for quiet some time in the past but he got separated from us after some... incident happen." Al said.

"Incident?" Roy asked.

"Never mind it." Ed said.

"Uhh.. Allen? you know them? But you never mentioned that you had been to Amestris before!" Lavi said.

"I have lived in Amestris before. Just before I met Mana." Allen said.

"Mana? Who's that Allen? And.. that uniform.. You're the exorcists the Furher called? You have a load to tell us Allen." Ed said.

"Uhh.. Anyway.. This is Lavi and the one with sour look is Kanda." said Allen. "And now, I go with the name Allen Walker."

"Walker? Where did you get that name?" Ed asked.

"It's a long story. I would like to know how you got in the military too. From what I've know, a state alchemist is some kind of a dog of the military right?" Allen said, crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"It's.. Nothing.. You wouldn't need to know." Ed murmured.

"No.. And I would like to asked you some other things too." Allen said as he glanced at Al. Ed noticed that Lavi and Kanda had been glancing at Al too. It made him nervous.

Roy coughed again."Uhh.. Yeah. Think it's time to take them to their hotel Fullmetal. They're in the same hotel as yours." he said.

"Fullmetal? Is that you state alchemist name?" Lavi asked. Ed grumbled.

Allen looked more concerned. "I really need to hear your story Ed. Come on, show the way. And thank you colonel." he nodded slightly.

All of them go out of the office with Ed and Al leading the way.

Riza and Armstrong glanced at their superior. "I would like to know how Edward know Allen." Riza said.

Roy sighed "I would like to know too. Remind me to ask Fullmetal when he's back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : What do you think? This story just getting harder and harder to write. I don't know if I can keep this for long. Please feel free to flame. I really love to see other people's opinion about my story. And if you have some suggestion, please feel free to tell me. If this keeps up, I have to discontinued this story. I just can't find any idea where would this story go. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : New chapter :D**

**First, please don't be mad if this chapter sucks. I wrote this chapter when I was out with my family because I don't have any other time to do it. I have to study for the exams. **

**And thank you for the suggestions, I've been thinking about doing it too, but with a little modification (if I manage to do it -,-) And thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs too. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Ed?"<p>

Ed looked at Allen, a frown on his pale face. "Yes?"

Allen raised an eyebrow, a frown still on his face. "Now that we've arrived at out room, why don't you tell me what have happened to both of you." he gestured toward Al and Ed.

"Uhh.." Ed didn't know what to say. What can he say to someone you haven't met in ten years about your past? Especially a past like Ed's and Al's.

"So you won't tell me? Why? I want to know what have happened to both of you.. And how about Winry? Grandma Pinako? And Trisha?" Allen asked.

Ed and Al flinched a bit when they heard their mom's name from Allen's mouth.

"Listen, it's not like we don't want to tell you.. It's just... it's a really long story, and.." Ed said.

Just then, there's a knock. "Ed? Al? Are you there?" a girl's voice come from behind the door.

"Winry!" Ed said. From the corner of his eyes he saw Allen's eyes widened a bit.

"You're there? I'm coming in." said Winry.

"Wa.. Wait.." Ed started, but too late. Winry had opened the door and came in. When she came in, she saw the 3 strangers with black and red uniform sitting on the couch across Ed and Al. Winry scanned the three strangers. "Winry?" an unfamiliar voice called out. Winry turn toward the voice and her eyes fall on a white haired boy.

The white haired boy seems pretty familiar for Winry. He has a scar running through his left eyes and eyes so off blue it's gray... or silver. Silver... silver eyes? Where did she had seen that eyes before? "Winry?" the voice called again. "You're.. Winry right?"

"Ehh? How did you know my name?" Winry asked, confused.

"Don't you remember me? It's Allen." the white haired boy said, his silver eyes wide.

"Al...len?" Where had she heard that name? It's like she had heard that name a long time ago. A boy with reddish brown hair and silver eyes flashed through her mind. "No.. way... It can't be. Allen? You're.. Allen?"

"Yes! It's me. It has been so long, Winry." Allen said with a big smile on his face.

Winry took a step forward and stretch her arm forward but didn't touch Allen. "No way.. I.. I mean.. Allen? Seriously? It's not just my imagination right?"

Allen shook his head, smiling. "Of course not."

Winry punched Allen in the stomach. Hard.

"Oooff!" Allen doubled in pain. Ed and Al flinched. Kanda cough, trying to hide his smirk. Lavi rubbed his own stomach remembering the punches Allen had give him for calling him beansprout.

Allen glanced up at Winry. Her fist clenched and her eyes hidden by her bangs. He panicked and about to open her mouth when Winry captured him in a hug. Allen's eyes widened a bit and he blush. Behind him, Lavi whistled. The white haired boy tried his best not to beat the day out of the stupid rabbit. Ed watched with wide eyes, jaw hang open in surprise. Beside him, Al's expression must be the same if he had his body right now.

"You..." Winry held Allen in arm length. "Where have you been all this time? We've been trying to find you. Ed and Al said you were taken by some strangers. I... We were really worried! What happened to you? Why did your hair become white? How did you get that scar?" she shook Allen with every sentences.

"Wi... Winry... Winry!" Winry stopped. She let go of Allen. "You better explain everything to me." Then she turned toward the Elric brothers. "And both of you better explain everything too."

Ed sighed. "Well then, take a seat first."

Winry took a seat beside Al. A frown on her face. "Now, explain." she demanded.

"Well, where to start.." "Wait!" Winry cut him off. "Sorry, but there's something I need to know first." she turned toward Lavi and Kanda who sat across her.

"I believe I haven't know you name yet." she said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Ohhh.. Yeah, that's right." Lavi said with a grin, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Lavi. And don't ask my last name cause I don't have one." Winry raised an eyebrow at that but she let it pass. "And the one with the girly hair is Yuu Kanda."

"Who're calling girly hair you rabbit!" Kanda snapped. Beside him Allen tried to conceal his laughter and fail miserably. His shoulder shake with laughter. Kanda glare at him. "You brat." he growled. "What are you laughing at, beansprout."

Allen stopped laughing and glare at Kanda. A smile crept up his face. "It's Allen. Please stop referring as such thing."

"Che. Stop smiling you brat. I swear I'm gonna die just looking at you creepy smile everyday." Kanda countered.

Allen's eyebrow twitched. His ever present smile still on his face. "That's it. I'm gonna kill you someday, I swear."

"Uhh... Guys? Yuu-chan, beansprout back to earth?" Lavi said, getting worried. He was sure didn't want to die now. He still have many things he haven't done, like becoming the bookman. If that's not possible, he didn't want to die single. At least, he need to get them off each other throat.

Wrong move.

Both Allen and Kanda turned toward him and glare. If looks could kill, he would have become a dead rabbit long time ago. "Shut the (hell/fuck) up you stupid rabbit or we're gonna kill you too."

Lavi gulped. He raised his hands in sign of defeat. Even though he is quiet brave, he wouldn't want to be againts them. He wants to live longer, thank you very much.

Ed. Al and Winry who have been quite while they argue with amusement. After some time of glaring contest between Allen and Kanda, Al have had it. He coughed, grabbing everyone attention to him.

"Allen, I would really appreciate it if you stop your contest right now. We've got a lot to explain." he said.

Allen looked embarrassed for a while and he nodded. Breaking eye contact with Kanda who scowl at Al. "Right.. So, where do we start?"

"Ahh.. First I want to know who are they, why are they here." Winry gestured toward the exorcists.

Ed blinked. "Oh, yeah. You didn't know, huh?"

"Let me handle this." Lavi said with a grin. Ed looked at him for a while and nodded. He didn't really trusted them yet. Not even Allen, even though they have know each other long time ago. People change and he didn't want to take any risk.

"Well then, Ms. Rockbell." Lavi started. "It's alright, call me Winry." said Winry. Lavi's grin widened. "Right, Winry. As for your previous question. Did you know about the strange creatures that have been killing around in your country?"

Winry blinked. "Umm, yes? You mean those strange creatures that have been around lately?"

Lavi snapped his fingers. "Yes, that's right. And for your information, those creatures are called akuma. They're made by our main enemy, the Millennium Earl."

"The Millennium Earl?" asked Ed. He haven't heard that name before.

"Yes, he made akuma to kill humans. And we, exorcists came here to destroy them as your Furher had request." Lavi said.

"Exorcists? You mean, like those old men that ran around yelling 'be gone evil spirits!'?" Winry asked.

"How funny.. Brother said the same thing before too." Al said.

"No I'm not!" Ed protested.

"Yes you are, brother." Al pointed out.

Allen laughed. "Yeah.. Many people say that too."

Ed and Winry blushed. Lavi and Allen laughed. "So.. Yeah, now we're here to make sure no more people die." Lavi said, grinning at Ed and Winry.

"And I'm the one who's in charge of them. I will be traveling with them around Amestris." Ed said, already recovered from his embarrassed moment.

Allen brighten up. "Really? That's great! It's good to have someone that I know to escort us." Allen smiled brightly.

"That's right!" Lavi blurted out. Everyone look at him oddly. "You haven't told us how you know each other." Lavi said. "I, the I-am-so-sexy-and-I-know-it command you to told me."

Allen rolled his eyes so hard it's almost hurt. "Yeah right." he muttered. Beside him, Kanda tried hard to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

Lavi pouted, but failed miserably. Allen raised his eyebrow, his lips twitching up, trying hard not to laugh.

"Fine!" Lavi throw his hands in the air. "Lavi huffed, and Allen grinned widely.

"Well then, about your question. I have met them before I met Mana. I lived with Ed and Al for a while. But, after some... incident, I was forced to get separated from them."

"Incident? What incident?" Lavi asked, getting interested.

"One day, some men in black just grabbed me and take me away from them. Saying I was a demon child." Allen said, smiling sadly.

"Ohh.." was Lavi's intelligent answer.

Then Ed realized something. "That's right, where did they took you? What did they do to you? Are you alright?"

Allen smiled at Ed and shook his head. "I manage to get away from them after some time. It's alright, you don't have to be worried. See, I'm fine now. Nothing to worry about."

"But, if only we tried harder. You wouldn't get caught by them." Ed protested.

Allen grabbed Ed's right hand. "I'm alright now, no harm done. And, I want to know what had happened to both of you too." he looked at Al. "Al.. Are you really Al?"

Ed, Al and Winry looked shocked for a moment. Al recovered from his shock and answered. "Of course. Who do you think am I?"

Allen shook his head. "It's not that.. I just feel something different from you. You.. That armor is empty right?" At this, Lavi and Kanda glanced at Al. They have know that souls are bounded to akuma but they never see any souls bounded to some object.

Al gasped, shocked. "How do you know?"

Allen touched his scar. "I.. Since I was twelve, I have been able to sense souls. Yours is bound to the armor. What happened?"

Ed have recovered from his shock. "It's.. a really long story. Can we continue this in another time. It's getting late already."

Allen nodded and stood up. Lavi and Kanda stood up too and walk toward the door. When Lavi and Kanda had gone out and go to their room, Allen stop and turn toward Ed once more. "I don't know what had happened, but I will be really happy if you tell me what had happened. When you're ready."

Ed looked at Allen. "And I really want to know what happened to you too Allen. Time has passed so long, people change. I don't even know if I can trust you anymore."

Allen smiled and close the door, walking toward his room. Ed watched the door for a while and let out a heavy sigh. He slumped into the couch, covering his eyes with his automail hand. Al and Winry looked at him. "You should rest brother. You must be really tired. Many things happened today. You too Winry."

Winry nodded and headed toward her room. Ed grunted and prepare to go to sleep too. "Good night, Al."

Al nodded, though his brother can't see it. Ed walked toward his room and close the door. Al sat at the couch, his body still. "Good night." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : TBC..**

**I have tried to make it longer, but I just can't do it. It's really hard for me to write long chapter. :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Finally! I can update again. Sorry for the wait.**

**And thank you for the reviews, alerts and favs :)  
><strong>

**I rewrite this story for a bit. There's nothing major in it, so anyone who had read the previous one and don't want to read it again don't have to re-read it. Just repairing some things there.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Morning brother!" Al barged in.<p>

"Guahhh!" Ed shouted, surprised by his little brother antics. Ed looked at his little brother, his golden hair stuck up at every angle. His automail leg showed from beneath the blanket, his pillow been grabbed really (I mean really really) tightly in his hands.

Al looked at his older brother, if he has a body, his face would have sparkles everywhere with a really really big blinding smile. "Come on, brother! It's morning already, get up! Allen, Lavi and Kanda had got up too."

Ed groaned. What's with Al anyway? He's a growing boy, he need to as much sleep as he can get. Not been waken up by his armor brother in the morning like this. "What time is it anyway?" he threw the pillow in his hand to his brother.

"It's five, why?" Al asked, catching the pillow without much effort. "Five?" Ed groaned again, he let his body fall to his bed with a 'plop'. He covered his eyes with his arm. His golden hair spread around his head.

"You should get up brother. Allen, Lavi and Kanda already went to colonel's office. They should have arrive by now." Ed peeked though his arm. Al had brought the pillow he threw to the bed again. Ed grunted. He threw his feet to the floor and get up, try to find his shirt. "Where did my shirt go?" he looked around but can't find it.

"I think it's on the couch. You like to throw your stuff there." Al said as he make up Ed's bed. Another grunt. "Found it." Ed's voice come from his back. After that silence befall them for a while. Ed struggled to put on his pants.

"Brother." Al said. Ed hummed. "What?" Ed asked, putting on his shoes. "I.. I have decided. I will always walk, I'll never stopped trying. I want our body back, and we will get it."

Ed looked at Al for a moment and nodded. "Yes, and it's my fault too. I will get your body back, Al. For sure." Al nodded. "Yeah."

Ed got up. "Now then, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Allen?"<p>

...

"Allen!" Lavi shouted. Allen snapped back to reality. "What?" he said.

"What's wrong? You're day dreaming again." Lavi said, concerned. "No, it's nothing." Allen replied, waving his hand slightly in front of Lavi's face.

"Brat! Stupid rabbit! Hurry the hell up!" Kanda growled. He stood ahead them, his hand resting on his sword. "Shut up! It's Allen, you sword maniac!" Allen shouted.

"Come on Lavi." Allen said and chase after Kanda. Lavi watched Allen's back for a moment with his single eye. "Lavi! Hurry up or you're gonna get left." Allen said looking back at him. "Yeah." Lavi said. He shrugged his shoulder and chase after the white and dark haired teens.

* * *

><p>While Allen walked toward the HQ, he remembered his time when he was taken by those men. After he was taken, those men took him to an orphanage. That orphanage is not like a normal one. There are a few kids with deformity just like him. They're treated them like trash and called them demon child. Allen never tried to make any friend there because of what have happened before. He got separated from them just because of his left arm.. His cursed left arm.<p>

After a few months there, he have had enough and ran away from there. Some of the men have tried to search him but he manage to get away. After some time in the street, he found a circus and manage to persuade the ring leader to take him in. There, he do odd jobs, and there he meet his foster father, Mana.

Allen smiled at his memory of Mana. He really love him, he's not even flinched when he saw his arm for the first time. He accepted him, just like his own son. He remembered that kind smile, those warm eyes looking at him.

He chuckled when he remembered at one time Mana tried to hug him for the first time and called him Allen.

* * *

><p><em>"Allen." Mana smiled at his new foster son. Giving him a warm smile.<em>

_"Eh? Al..len?" how did he know that name? It's the name Trisha had given to him._

_"Do you like that name? When you heard my dog's name you look... I don't know, but I think it suits you." he smiled again._

_Allen blushed. "No I'm not." he muttered. Mana chuckled, he moved forward and hug Allen in a warm embrace. "Allen." he said softly._

_Allen blushed harder. He can't take it anymore. He punched Mana in the nose. Hard._

_He think he heard a snap._

_"Owwww! Allen, why did you do that?" Mana said, so much like a child, clutching his poor nose. Fortunately, it's not broken but he has a bloody nose._

_"W.. Why did you do that all of the sudden!" Allen shouted, pointing a finger at Mana's face. Mana stared at Allen for a while, he has let go of his poor nose, blood had stopped flowing from it._

_Suddenly, Mana captured him again in a hug. "Wha..!" Allen shouted, shocked. "What do you think you're doing!" he shouted, face a bright red. He grab Mana's face at the side with both hands and pull hard. Making Mana's face stretched. Despite that, Mana still smiled. "You never got hugged, huh?" Allen stopped pulling at his face._

_"It's non of your concern." Allen muttered, still clutching Mana's chin. Mana smiled playfully. He take Allen's hands with one of his hand and touch it gently. "You're my son after all." Mana grinned._

_If possible, Allen's face got redden. He look away from Mana. "Hump. If you insist, think it's alright." Mana smiled. This kid is so stubborn. Reminding him of his brother. He smiled sadly at that but a laugh covered it quickly. "Yes, yes." he hugged Allen again and this time Allen didn't resist. Allen grumbled againts his chest._

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Al!" Ed shouted. He ran toward the HQ.<p>

"Wait up brother!" Al tried to chase after his older brother. "This is all because you woke up late, brother!" Al said as he catch up.

"No I'm not! They just woke up to damn early!" Ed replied.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Al gasp and cover his brother.

"Brother, you're alright?" Al asked, concerned.

"Yes, thanks Al." he looked pass Al and saw a man walked toward them.

"Scar." Ed growled.

"Fullmetal alchemist, today I will surely kill you." Scar flexed his arm.

Ed transmurted his arm into his usual blade and Al change into a battle stance.

"Yeah right. That will never happened 'cause we're gonna take you down now."

Scar smirked.

* * *

><p>"Come on Allen!" Lavi said, hopping through the hall. "Wait up!" Lavi laughed again, not looking at front and end up bumping into Kanda. Kanda almost fall over but he gained his posture quickly. He growled at Lavi.<p>

Lavi gulped. "Haha, Yuu-chan. Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to do it." he rubbed the back of his head. Kanda growled again at him. His hand inching toward Mugen at his hip. The officers that passed by stopped by and stare at them.

"Lavi! That's why you shouldn't hop around!" Allen said from behind him.

"Allen! Help me!" Lavi wailed. He tried to glomp Allen but Allen kicked him in the stomach before he could do it. "Stop doing it already. What am I? A shield?" Allen glared at Lavi.

Lavi rubbed his stomach. Kanda smirked and start walking toward Roy's office again. Allen pulled Lavi's arm and dragged him toward the office, leaving the military officers staring at them.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>Today Roy just want to spend his day like always. Get threaten by Riza, go home and go on a date with some beautiful ladies. Roy had just finished one of his work when he heard a commotion outside his office. He looked at the door and twirled his pen in his hand. Riza raised an eyebrow at him.<p>

The door slammed open and Kanda walked in the room. Behind him Allen walked in, dragging Lavi while the red head rubbed his stomach. All three of them wore casual clothes. Kanda tied his hair in his ponytail as usual. He wore a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it with a black pants and a black boots. A black earing on his right ear. His sword hang by his hip.

Lavi wore a green shirt, the sleeve reached his elbow with white pants tucked in a black boots. An earing on his left ear too, just like Kanda. Around his right tight, a holder for a... is that a hammer? Roy didn't know how to react about that. His right eye covered by an eye patch just like yesterday. But his hair didn't held up by the bandanna, he let it fall down to his face.

Allen wore a white shirt with a black vest unbuttoned and a red tie loosely hang on his neck. He wore a black pants and a black boots too. White gloves covered both of his hands. His white hair hung messily (but somewhat look stylish) around his face. A golden earing on his left ear. Now Roy had a suspicion it was some kind of device for them to wear everywhere. There's no way all three of them just wear it for fashion.

"Good morning colonel." Allen said. Roy nodded to them. "We're here to reported before we investigate around central."

"Yes, where's Fullmetal?" Roy said.

"Ed? I think he's still asleep when we left. Al must have woke him up." Allen replied.

"Okay, why don't you stay here while you wait for them?" Roy offered. Trying to get away from his job. Riza glared at him from his side. "Okay." Lavi said.

Suddenly there's a knock. "Come in." Roy said. A military officer came in. "Sir, Scar has been seen around street A."

All three exorcists stiffened. They had read about Scar in the description they got from Komui. A murderer targeting state alchemists.

Roy stood up. "Who's he attacking?" he walked out of the office. Riza, the military officer and exorcists just behind him.

"It's Fullmetal alchemist." the officer replied.

"Ed?" Allen said.

Roy groaned. That boy always get in trouble. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye, prepare a car immediately."

"Yes, sir." she ran, preparing a car for them.

"Ed, Al.." Allen muttered as they walk toward the HQ entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : TBC... And I think it will take a while until I update again. I have some goverment tests to do and will not have any time to write. Sorry XP  
><strong>

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Sorry about the short chapter. I've finished the tests but had another coming. I've many things to prepare for the practical tests** **and** **there will be another writing tests after that. Sorry about that.**

**I tried to write fighting scene here but it's too hard. I've tried hard but it's just no good. Don't be mad at me X(**

**And I have two word for this chapter : this sucks! **

* * *

><p>"Brother!" Al shouted. Ed leaped out of the smoke Scar made and clapped his hand. He slammed them down to the ground and large spikes shot out from underneath Scar's feet. Scar jump up and flipped mid air, barely missing the spikes.<p>

Scar grunted and raised his hand, bringing it down at the ground. The ground collapsed toward Ed. Ed jumped up but Scar had already jump in front of him. He brought his hand at Ed, but Al got in the way.

Al make a wall made of rocks, shielding his brother from Scar. "Thanks Al!" Ed thanked his younger brother.

"Brother! You should be careful!" Al shouted. Ed grinned and clapped his hand again. He made a giant fist shaped rock and slammed it into Scar. Scar slammed into the nearest wall. He groaned out loud, feeling one of his ribs got broken. Ed ran toward Scar and ready to slice Scar with his blade but Scar leaped to the side. Ed used too much forced and stuck his automail hand to the wall.

He pulled it out with not too much effort but Scar had brought his hand up and ready to decomposed Ed's body. Ed's eyes widened. He couldn't avoid it, Scar had trapped him between him and the wall. He heard Al shouted his name when he heard some kind of sound ring through his ear. The object just pass through beside his head, barely missing his ear.

Scar stopped, almost touching Ed and jump back, looking around. Ed snapped out of his shock and look to his left where the object just pass near him. Near his head, a large hole with a large bullet stucked in it. The wall still smoked a bit from the force of the large bullet. Ed looked around with his golden eyes, searching for the source of the bullet. Al ran toward him.

Suddenly a scream came from the other side of the road. Ed and Al looked toward the sound and saw a few strange balloon like creature and a few strange deformed creature. They're chasing a woman with brown hair. Al gasped. "Akuma!". The woman looked at them. "Help me!" she cried, the people around ran, screaming for help.

One of the akuma aimed it's canon to the woman. Al shouted. "Watch out!" he clapped his hands and slammed it to the ground, making some kind of rock to push the woman. The bullet shot pass the woman, making a scratch on her pale right cheek. Al ran toward her and brought her to Ed's side.

"You're alright?" Al asked. The woman looked at them with teary eyes. "Yes, thank.." she stopped abruptly, near her scratch on her cheek and black star started to appear. The black star multiplied, covering her body until her skin was all black. Suddenly, she just reduced into dust, right in front Ed and Al's eyes. Ed's eyes widened. "Whaa.." realization hit him and he bow his head. They stare at the dust for a while and Ed stood up. He covered the dust with his red coat. "I'm sorry, we can't save you."

Ed clapped his hand and make a canon from the ground. He aim at one of the akuma and shot at it. It hit square at it. Ed grinned but a frown take it's place when Ed realized it didn't even scratch it. One of the deformed one turned to them and laughed. It's laughter sounds like a grown up man giggling like a high school girl. Ed cringed slightly.

"Look what we have here. A sprout." the akuma laughed again. A vein bulged at Ed's forehead. "Who are you calling minimum sized beansprout who can't be seen when he stand just in front of you!" Ed yelled.

"It didn't say that, brother." Al said. The akuma laughed again. Ed growled and make a giant fist grab the akuma's leg. "Hey!" Ed grinned. The akuma growled and aim the gun on his hand toward Ed. He shot but Ed blocked it with a wall made of rock. It leave a large hole on the wall. "Hah!" Ed cried in triumphant.

The akuma giggled, Ed arched an eyebrow. "What's with him?" Ed asked, confused. Al groaned. "Brother.."

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, looked around and realized the akuma has surrounded them. "Shit..."

* * *

><p>A strange whiring sound came from the back seat. Roy glanced and saw Allen's left eye had change to black with red rings, two strange gears like things on top of it. One bigger than the other, the smaller one spinning slightly around the bigger one, like it's searching for something.<p>

"Akuma." Allen said. Lavi and Kanda stiffened, their eyes becoming wary searching for the akuma. Their hands inching toward their weapons. "Where?" Lavi said.

"Just another meter from here." Allen replied. "That's where Fullmetal is." Roy said.

Allen groaned. "This is not gonna be good."

"Drive faster, Hawkeye." Roy commanded. "Yes, I'm doing it now." Riza turned to left, almost crashing into a pole. Lavi got pushed toward Allen who crushed into Kanda making the blue haired teen growled in annoyance.

"How many are there, beansprout?" Kanda asked after they manage to get their previous position. "It's Allen. Stop calling me that. It's around 10 level ones and 5 level twos. We could take care of it quickly if we get there in time." replied Allen, his left eye still active.

"Che." suddenly the car stopped. All three exorcists look out the window and saw Ed and Al surrounded by akuma. All three of them immediately sprang to action. They active their innocence.

* * *

><p>Ed had thought they're done already when one of the balloon shaped akuma exploded. "Eh?"<p>

"Ed!" he heard a shout from behind the akumas.

"That voice... Allen?" Ed shouted.

Another akuma exploded and Ed saw Allen, Kanda and Lavi destroyed each of the akuma. Allen had a strange white cape on. A white and black mask at his neck and his usual deformed hand now has long sharp talons. He jump around, using his talons to destroy the akumas.

Kanda had drawn his sword and cut down the akumas with grace. Every akuma that came near him will be cutted clean like they're some kind of a butter.

Lavi had a giant black and white hammer on his hand. He used it to smashed evey akuma on his way. A smirk on his face, when an akuma charge at him from behind Ed tried to warned his when he whirled around and slammed the akuma to the wall.

Just within a minute all the akumas are killed. Allen ran toward Ed and Al, his white cape gone. "You're all right? You didn't got hit by the bullets right?" Allen looked at them in concern.

Ed shook his head slowly. His eyes wide and mouth agape. "So that's the power of the innocence?" he said.

Allen blinked. Then a frown formed on his lips. "You almost died and the first thing you said is that?" he shook Ed's shoulder.

Ed grinned. Allen blinked again and sighed. "Never mind, you're just too stubborn." he stood up.

Just then they heard a snap and a collumed of fire shot down the street. They looked toward the source of the fire and saw Roy, his fingers posed, ready to make fire again. Riza beside him, crouched on one knee, a gun on her hands aiming at someone.

They looked at where they're aiming and saw Scar. Ed almost forgot about Scar because of the akuma attack. He thought he already ran away when Ed and Al was distracted by the akuma attack.

"Scar, finally found you." Roy said, a smirk on his face.

"The Flame alchemist." Scar growled. But then he looked at Allen, Kanda and Lavi who stood near Ed and Al.

"You're.. That power. There's no mistaken, it's the power of the god. What do you guys thinking working with the alchemists?" he growled at them.

"What? You know about the innocence?" Lavi asked. Scar growled again and slammed his hand on the street. The ground collapse, making smoke blocking their sight.

When the smoke cleared, Scar was gone. Riza ran toward the collapsed ground ready to jump in to the sewer when Roy stopped her. "Don't. It's too dangerous." he said.

Riza looked at her superior, her eyes sharp. "Yes, sir." she put her gun into the holder on her hips. Roy turned and walked toward the exorcists and Elric brothers.

"Well, well, Fullmetal. Looks like I save your butt again, huh?" Roy said with a smirk.

Ed growled. "No you're not, colonel bastard. They're the one who save us." he said, pointing at the exorcists.

Roy smirked again. "Whatever you said, sprout."

Al restained his brother from attacking Roy. "Don't you dare called me that!" Ed shouted.

Allen sighed. "Ed, stop that. You just got attacked and now you act like this? Be more mature."

Al nodded, agreed. "Ehh... Beansprout has matured. I'm so touched." Kanda said, mocking. A smirk on his face.

"It's Allen, you girly hair!" Allen shouted.

"Allen, you're not far from Ed of you act like that." Lavi pointed out. "Shut up you stupid rabbit! You're the one who always jump around like a child." he said.

"Eh? It's a different matter." Lavi said.

Ed can't take it anymore. He laughed. There's nothing funny, but being attacked in the morning tended to make you strange. He just need to laughed at something, relieving his stress. Allen looked at Ed and smiled. "Come on." he said.

Ed grinned. Even though they have been separated for long time, he is still Allen after all. Him being exorcists and himself being a state alchemist is a different matter. If the time came when their job has them againts each other, he will do it. But now, they're allies. Both Ed and Al feel grateful for Allen's presence.

Their long lost family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ****In my opinion, this chapter is the worst thing I've written in my entire life... for now. Don't know about the later chapters. -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Chapter 8~**

**I'm not good at explaining stuff, so sorry about this chap. I don't have any idea how they will explain their past and just wrote everything that popped out in my my mind. I'm no good at explaining stories too.. I'm more good at art than writing, though I admit my drawings are bad. And thanks for everyone that had took their precious time to take a look at this fic.**

**Anyway, enjoy. Hope you like it TT_TT**

* * *

><p>After the incident they went to the HQ immediately.<p>

"How's your automail, Ed?" Allen asked, looking at Ed's automail. Ed was seated at the couch, his black jacket at his side. He is examinating his automail. Poking it with his flesh hand around. Seeing him doing it make Allen wanted to start poking it too. (A/N: one of my bad habit DX)

When the exorcists first saw Ed's right arm, their reaction is all different. Kanda as being Kanda just glanced at it. He didn't take time to look at it properly or even asked Ed how he get it. Lavi being the bookman apprentice and an urge to record it has that delighted face when he saw it. He jump around asking him how it work and all that stuff. Ed, annoyed at his antics growled and told him to ask Winry about it.

Allen, however has a blank look on his face. When Ed and Al saw his face, they can't identified his emotion and it made them kind of uncomfortable. He is used to curious stare or horrified looks from the people who saw his arm or leg but never did he saw a blank look toward him when someone looked at his automail.

"There's some to repair, Winry will do it for me." Ed said, unnerved by Allen's stare. Al sighed. "Brother, what will Winry say to you? You just broke her automail a while ago."

Ed paled slightly, imaginating what will Winry to him. "Can't do anything about it. If I don't tell her, she can't repair it and I can't do my job." Ed replied, face becoming paler. Sweats rolled down his face. He rolled up his left pants and began examine his automail.

Allen can't take it anymore, he crouched down on one knee and start poking Ed's automail. Everyone stare at Allen's strange behavior. It's strange to find the usually polite teenager to start poking someone prosthetic limbs.

"Uhh... Allen?" Ed asked. He swear he saw stars twinkling around Allen's face. His eyes were wide, looking much like a little child who just found a new toy to play with.

"Allen!" Ed said louder, trying to get Allen's attention to him. Allen head shot up and look at Ed in the eyes. "Sorry!" Allen shot up so quick, almost slamming his head into Ed's face.

Allen blushed. "Sorry, didn't mean to do it." he mumbled.

Lavi whined. "Ehhh... Allen get to poke it, but I'm not." he pouted.

Kanda growled. "Stop doing it stupid rabbit. It's disgusting." he glared.

"Ehhh..." Lavi whined again.

"Do that again and I'll make sure you'll lose another eye." Kanda threaten.

"You mean, you make him lose his right eye?" Al asked, growing wary.

"Of course I'm not, armor boy!" Kanda snapped. Al flinched, not happy with that comment.

Allen saw Al flinched and narrowed his eyes at Kanda. "That's not so nice, Kanda. It's not like he wants to wear it." he said, not realizing it made the older Elric flinched and lowered his head.

"Che." Kanda didn't feel like argue with anyone right now, especially with the beansprout. He'll let it pass now.

Allen sighed and glanced at Ed. Ed had his head lowered. His bangs shadowing his eyes. "Ed? What's wrong?"

Ed looked up. "Nothing. Mustang, we're be going now. We'll report again tomorrow."

Colonel Mustang turned toward Ed, his onyx eyes bore into Ed. "Right then, be sure to be here on time." Roy said, dismissing them.

Ed sighed, he rolled down his pants and put on his black jacket. "Come on, I've got some lecture to get when we got back." Al laughed lightly.

* * *

><p>On the street shined by the evening light five figure walk through it. The tallest of them and a golden haired boy walked in the front and three teenagers with strange feature walk behind them. The golden haired boy and the man in the armor looked to be in a serious conversation.<p>

"Al.." the golden haired boy finally said.

The armor beside him hummed, answering him. "Al, I have decided. I will tell Allen everything when we got back." Ed said.

Al looked at his older brother. His brother's golden eyes burned with fire, reflecting the warm light from the sun. "Why?" Al asked.

"He.. He's really concerned about us. When we were attacked by Scar and akuma, he came and save us. And.." Ed trailed off.

"And?" Al tilted his head. "And I think he's hiding something from us too. That's why. I want to know everything about what happened to him. He's hiding something, just like us and I got a feeling it's something as bad as our's." Ed said, determined.

Al nodded. "You're right. I feel it too. Something is off about him, it was like, he is still him but not him at all."

Ed looked down, his eyes covered by his hair but Al can see a smirk on his face. "Yeah.. I wonder what had happened to him."

Al looked at his older brother, not saying anything.

"Ed? Al? What's wrong?" Ed jumped. He looked back and saw Allen. It seems like he had cut off his conversation with his fellow exorcists when he saw Ed bowed his head. Lavi and Kanda observed them from behind Allen.

"Nah.. It's nothing." Ed smiled nervously. "Oh, and I want to talk to you about something later okay?" Ed said. He swear he saw Lavi's ear perked up and Kanda's eyes narrowed at him when he said that.

"Something? About what? Can't you say it now?" Lavi said, eager to find out what the golden haired boy want to talk about.

"No." Ed said. "I just want to talk to Allen." he stated.

Lavi opened his mouth to talk but close it again. He will not stuck his nose into other people's business when it doesn't concern being bookman. After all, he knew other people have some secret they don't want other people to know. He shrugged. "Well..." he purposely dragged the word. "If you don't want to, it's all right for me. But let me tell you something." he stuck out one of his finger in front of Ed's face. "When I want to know something, I'll always know it 'cause I am just so great."

Ed rolled his eyes and slapped Lavi's hand away from his face. "Yeah, yeah. Come on Al." and the two brothers walked toward the hotel.

The three exorcists looked at Ed and Al for a moment and Lavi turned toward Allen.

"Any idea what he want to talk about?" he asked.

Allen shook his head. "But I think it's really important. I can feel something different about them from the last time I'm with them. Maybe it has some connection with Al doesn't have a body and Ed having automail limbs." he said, his silver eyes gazing at where the brothers stood before.

"Those brats, they're hiding something from us." Kanda growled.

"Come on, the faster we got back, the faster we'll know." Allen said.

* * *

><p>Winry threw another wrench toward Ed. It hit him square on his head. "Ghh.." Ed groaned.<p>

"How many times do I have to repair you automail? I just repair it moments ago." Winry fummed.

Ed let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't say sorry! You're lucky I haven't got home yet. I'll be going back to Resembool tomorrow." Winry said as he examine Ed's automail.

"Sorry." Ed muttered, rubbing his head where Winry threw her wrench at.

Winry sighed and stood up. "It's done. You better not broken it again." she warned.

Ed stood up and flexed his automail limbs. "Thanks Winry."

Winry sighed again." You're not listening are you." she said. She stretched and yawned. "I'll go to sleep now. Have a train to catch up tomorrow morning." she walked toward her room, getting ready for sleep.

When Ed just get dressed, Allen poked his head into the room. "Ed? You're done already?"

"Yup." Ed answered while clapsing his belt.

Allen walked in the room and closed the door. "What do you want to talk about?" Allen asked as he took a seat in front of Ed and Al.

Ed gulped. "I.. do you want to know what happened to mom?"

Allen's eyes widened when he heard Ed's words and nodded his head slowly.

"Well.. where to start. After.. you got separated from us, mom got sick." Ed said slowly. Allen's eyes widened again. "What's her illness? Is she okay now?" Allen asked, worried.

Ed shook his head and smiled sadly at Allen, his golden eyes full of sorrow. Allen realized what that smile mean and lowered his head. "So.. she's not here anymore?" Allen asked, sounded much like a statement than a question.

"She died. It seems like she has hid her illness long time ago." Allen looked up. "And? What happened? What about both of you?"

Ed gulped again. "We.. we tried to bring mom back to life using alchemy and that's how we end up like this." he said without looking at Allen. His hands clenched tightly at his side. Allen bit his lips, he clenched his left hand. He can't take it anymore. He stood up and stand in front of Ed. Ed and Al looked at Allen. Empty glowing red orbs, golden and silver eyes met. They stare at each other for a moment when suddenly Allen smiled. Ed and Al never expected that reaction. Whenever they told someone their past, either that person looked at them in pity and fright or hugged them, like their teacher.

Allen open his mouth, his smile still lingering on his lips. "Everyone has sorrow in their heart. Either they're something small or big like yours. And I, myself has one." Ed and Al never expected that too. People always keep quiet, say sorry to them, say that everyone will do that too if someone they love gone or even taunt them. Calling them names and saying that they had tried to go in the god's territory, everything, but never this.

Al looked at Allen. "So you do hid something from us too, huh?" Allen looked at him and nodded, his smile still plastered on his face. "Yes."

"Why don't you tell us? We had already tell you our's, now it's yours. Equivalent exchange, right?" Ed said, now a smirk on his face though his eyes still showing a slight sorrow in it.

Allen smiled and sat down again. He began speaking. "Well, after we got separated, I was taken by the men to some kind of orphanage."

"Orphanage? Why did they took you there?" Ed asked, confused.

Allen shrugged. "Dunno 'bout that, but after some time I manage to get away and found my way into a circus."

"Circus? You mean, you actually work in a circus once?" this time, Al is the one who asked.

Allen nodded. "Yes, there I was called Red, because of my deformed red arm. I never bother to tell them my name. Then one day I met this dog named Allen."

Ed cough, trying to hid his small laughter. "Allen? He has the same name as yours."

Allen smiled. "I know. He's the only one who wants to play with me. Everyone in the circus always tried to get away from me."

"Ohh.." Ed said, don't know what to say.

"And one day, he died." Allen said but cut off again.

"What? Why?" Al said.

"I don't really know, but I think he got beaten up by this clown named Cosimo (A/N : name? Is it right? I don't remember)."

"Cruel." Al muttered.

Allen laughed. "Yes, I frequently got beaten up by him too." At that Ed growled, he didn't like this at all. If he got to met this clown, he's gonna beat him up, real hard. "But, then I met Mana." at that a gentle smile crept up his face. Ed and Al glanced at each other, wanting to know about this 'Mana' more.

"He's the owner of Allen and a new clown at the circus. At first, I don't really like him but he showered me with so much love. He even adopt me as his foster son. I travel with him for a while."

"That's great." Al piped up.

Allen smiled. "Yes, I really love those moments. But.. he died. He tried to shield me from a carriage and died."

"..." Ed and Al didn't say anything.

"And.. when I didn't know what to do, I met the Millenium Earl."

"You don't.." Ed said.

"Yes I am. I trust him and bring Mana back. Mana tried to kill me but then my innocence active and killed him." Allen clutched his left hand with his right hand. "Before I killed him, he gave me this curse and my hair turned white." he touch his curse. "And after that, I met my master and become an exorcist." Allen finished his story.

"..." There's a silent for a while. After a while, Ed stood up. "I'm sleepy, gotta go to sleep now."

Allen stood up too. "Yes. Oh, and Ed? Al?" Ed and Al looked at Allen.

"Thanks.. " Allen said and left the room. He was glad they didn't react like what normal people would do. They share the same sorrow, of losing someone they lose and killing it when they tried to called them back.

"That would be my line." Ed said and went to his room. If Al had a body now, he would be smiling now.

* * *

><p>Allen walked out the room and close it. When he glanced to the side, he saw Lavi and Kanda. Lavi was grinning from ear to ear at him and Kanda leaning againts the wall. His eyes are closed and arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"So, you hear all of it?" Allen asked, sounded more like a statement.

If possible, Lavi's grin widened and ran toward his room. Kanda pushed of his back from the wall and walked toward his room. Allen looked at his back for a moment and rubbed the back of his head.

He yawned. "Well, gotta go to sleep now. Good night." he walked toward his room. "Oh, and if both of you want to eavesdrop, better luck next time." he said loud enough for Kanda and Lavi to hear. He heard a thump from Lavi's room and smirk.

* * *

><p>In the dark, a figure sat on the floor. Her back againts her room's door. Her blond hair covering her face. Tears fall down her face.<p>

"Idiots... Three of them are just the same." she hugged her knees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : how is it? Good? Bad? Keep writing or just stop now? Tell me! I need more reviews to motivate me to write. More reviews, the faster I update (well, maybe. Depends on how busy I am) ;)**

**-REVIEW-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : New chapter! I've finish this chapter so I upload it now. I'm sorry about this chapter. I kind of rushed it. And don't be mad at me if there's some or many mistakes in there. My phone and laptop broke and can't use the spelling checker or whatever the name it is.**

**And, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. I love you guys. And from this chapter on, I've decided to reply all the reviews I get, each chapter if I've got the time to do it. I'll start by replying to the reviews I got from the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sammi117 : thank you so much for the motivation! I'll try my best to keep writing. And I love your story too. :D<strong>

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx : thank you! You know how to make me happy. This is the new chapter you waited for, though I can't say this is good. I kind of dislike this chapter. Sorry.**

**the red panda alchemist : You are awesome. You are one of my motivator to keep me writing this story. I always looked forward for your reviews :') oh, and for your review in chap 5, you knew about me being Indonesian and used Indonesian languange. Did you know it yourself or use some translator program? And don't worry, you wrote it right. I really appreciate that, thank you.**

**narutoslover100 : thank you, I'll try my best to do it. I don't know if I could keep this story interesting or not though. But I already have some plan about where this story will go. Hope you'll keep reading this story.**

**Sorry, my English are bad. Hope you could understand what I'm saying.**

* * *

><p>Ed grumbled on more time, rubbing a bump on his head. He picked his food with his fork.<p>

"Ed, stop playing with your food." Winry said as she ate her breakfast. They are seated at a table in the dining hall of their hotel eating breakfast.

Ed looked at the blonde haired girl. "It's all your fault Winry. Why did you have to wake me up in the morning with your wrench. I'm gonna lose my head soon enough if you keep doing it." he grumbled.

"Haha, Ed." Winry said. She finished her breakfast and stood up. "Well, I got a train to catch up." she said.

"You're going already? Want me to go with you?" Ed asked.

Wiry shook her head. "There's no need for that. You're gonna start your mission with Allen today right?" Winry said.

Ed nodded. Just then, Allen, Lavi and Kanda came in. Al looked at them and waved, gesturing them to come. Allen waved back, smiling brightly at them.

"Morning." Al said when they approach them. "Morning." Allen replied, his face bright. Then he realized Winry's suitcase at her side. He cocked his head to the side. "You're going back to Resembool?" he asked.

Winry shook her head. "No, I'm going to Rush Valley. I'm continuing my study in 's place." Ed perked up at that. "But didn't you say you'll be going back to Resembool yesterday?" he asked. "Yeah.. I had phoned grandma about that but she told me to continue studying in Rush Valley."

"You're studying about automail?" Allen asked. "Yes. I'm helping a shop in Rush Valley." she replies.

"Ohh.. Bye the way, Winry?" Winry hummed in replied. "It has been so long since I meet grandma Pinako. When you called her again, can you give me my greetings?"

"Of course I will, you don't have to tell me. She will be really shocked." she replied happily.

"Grandma Pinako?" Lavi asked. "She is Winry's grandmother. She's like our own." Ed said, chewing on his breakfast. "Brother! Swallow your food first!" Al scolded his brother, sounded much like a mother hen. Ed swallow his food and grumbled at him.

Allen laughed lightly at the brothers interaction. 'They didn't change at all..' he smiled fondly toward both them. Ed glanced up at Allen, seeing him smiling at them. And it's not the fake or sad smile he usually see on his face but a genuine smile. A very rare sight indeed. But, Ed being Ed didn't like people smiling at him without obvious reason, even though it's someone he's fond of.

"What?" Ed grumbled. "Hmm?" Allen hummed.

"Why are smiling like that? It's kind of creepy." Ed said.

Kanda smirked at that words. "His smile are always creepy." he remarked. Allen snapped. "What did you say Bakanda?"

"Heh, everytime I look at your creepy smile, I swear I saw satan himself smirking behind your back." Kanda said, smirking.

Allen blushed a bit. "Shut up, you jerk." he muttered.

Kanda smirk grew wider in victory. Yes, he is so going to use that remark again, until he found a better version beside it. Allen grumbled again, his face still pink in embarassement. He is so going to kill Kanda.

Winry chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Anyway, gotta go now. Bye! Oh, and Ed?" she said. Ed hummed, answering her. "Take good care of your automail, or I'm gonna charge you extra for broking it again." she warned, waving her hand and went to the entrance of the dining hall.

"Wait!" Ed called her. Winry looked back. "What?" she raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't need any company till you arrive at the station?" he asked, still slightly warry because of Scar. Since the incident when Winry tried to kill Scar, Ed had been warry about Winry meeting Scar again.

Winry rolled her eyes at Ed, though she understand why Ed didn't want her to go by herself. "Of course I am. What am I? Five? Really Ed, you should stop worrying about me, the incident has passed, I had gotten over it." she waved and began walking out the dining hall again.

Ed sighed at her retreating figure. He ran his flesh hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face. He leaned into his seat, his food forgotten when he heard a 'bam' from the table. He sat up so quick he think his back will snapped and saw a mountain of food piled up on the table. His eyes grew wide and mouth agape. Al would have the same expression if he's not trapped inside the armor. They looked behind the huge pile of food and saw Allen smiling brightly again. His silver eyes shining, looking at his pile of food.

"You.. still have the same appetite as before." Ed sweatdropped. He, himself has a huge appetite but not as huge as Allen. Ed's food can still be considered normal compared to Allen's. His is enough to feed five fat grown men for two days. Allen nodded and dug in happily. Lavi and Kanda beside him, with Kanda growling at his soup. He couldn't found any soba here and he didn't like it, at all.

Ed and Al don't know what to say. Allen is eating his enormous food so fast, you could see him eating a plate full of food, see to other side and turned again to see him eating different pile of food. And even though he's eating real fast, he is not shoveling the food into his mouth or stuffing it in and swallowed it in one gulp. He is eating it in a perfect manner, just like a gentleman.

Ed and Al glanced at Lavi and Kanda. Kanda is glaring at his bowl of soup, what's his problem anyway? Poor soup. And Lavi grinned at them when he realized the brothers are glancing at him. What's with him grinning at everyone that look at him. Ed heaved a sigh. Allen glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and stopped eating. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nah.. Nothing." he sighed. Allen cocked an eyebrow at him. He glanced at Al, asking what's wrong but Al shrugged. Gesturing that he doesn't know anything. Can't find the answer, Allen shrugged it off and started eating again. After a while, they had all finished eating with Allen's huge pile of plate being swept to the side of the long table. Ed stood up and put on his trademark red jacket with flamel insignal behind it.

"Ready to go?" Ed asked. Lavi leapt out of his chair and pumped his fist into the air. "Of course I am!" and ran into the entrance. "Lavi! Stop running around!" Allen shouted and ran after Lavi. Kanda growled, he grabbed his sword and ran after them. Ed and Al stare at them for a while. "They.. just left." Al finally pointed out.

Ed snapped out of his gazing time and gasp. "Hey! Wait up!" Ed shouted and ran after them. Al stared again, at his running brother. "Ah.. he ran.." he trailed off. "Wait!" Al shouted.

* * *

><p>Roy was doing his paperwork with Riza's gun on the side of his head, just like always when someone barged in his office.<p>

"Colonel!" just like always, the one who barged in is Edward. Al and the exorcists just behind him. Same way, same person. A normal day.

Roy sighed, trying to show that he is annoyed, though in his heart he is jumping around in joy. 'Yes! No paperwork! No guns! Good work Fullmetal! You're actually good at something!'

Roy cough, covering his mouth with his fist. He regained his posture and ask. "Do you have to barge in everytime you're here, Fullmetal?"

Ed smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes."

Roy sighed again, rubbing his temple. "Right, so you're here to start the mission, right?" Roy said.

Allen nodded when suddenly the door opened again. Roy looked toward the door, iritated. When he saw Furher Bradley is the one who opened the door, he stood up.

"Fuhrer." he said.

The homunculus waved his hand at Roy. Roy secretly glared at the homunculus, but he can't show it now. He has company right now and can't let them see it. Roy glanced at the Elric brothers and saw them stiffened a bit. Ed's golden eyes full of warning, their posture ready to counter attack.

Ed and Al ammediately turn into defensive posture when Fuhrer Bradley came in. They never knew what will the homunculus do. And they couldn't attack him. Attacking the Fuhrer means jail itself. Ed glanced at Allen, wanted to know what they thought.

Allen eyes are narrowed, looking at King Bradley. Distrust danced around his silver eyes. Lavi's single green eye calculate the man in front of them, taking every single detail he could find on this particular man. Kanda's hand lingered toward his sword, his eyes glaring at the man.

They didn't like this man, at all. They could feel something off about him. Something not.. human. Everything about this man screamed dangerous. They did not believe this man, and will never be.

King Bradley looked toward the exorcists, his single eye calculating them. He smiled, though everyone in the room know it's a fake smile. "So you're the exorcists from the Black Order? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm King Bradley. Fuhrer King Bradley."

Allen's eyes narrowed even further at those words, but he nodded politely at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir." he pulled off a fake smile.

"Well then, starting your work? I'll be going now. Have many works to do." he waved his hand.

"Wait, anything you need again, Fuhrer?" Roy gritted out.

Wrath looked at Mustang, eyes dangerous. "No, I just wanted to look at the exorcists I have called. That's all." and he walked out the room, laughing.

The door closed and Roy sat down again. Ed growled at the door, like it will called him short.

Allen, Lavi and Kanda still staring at the door, sat down on the couch accross Ed.

They looked away from the door when Roy talked. "Right then, why don't we started the mission briefieng?" Roy said. He opened his mouth to start talking but stopped when he saw Allen still staring at the door. "What's wrong, Walker?"

Allen, eyes still narrowed glued to the door. "That man, something is off about him." he said.

Kanda growled. "Everything about him is not normal. I'll never trust him."

Allen nodded. "It was like, he's not human. Something in him screamed dangerous." he said again.

Roy, Riza, Ed and Al glanced at each other when they heard those words. Could it be, they could sense homunculus? If that so, they could help them againts the homunculus. But the problem is, which side are they on? Will they help them?

Ed nodded at Roy, his golden eyes bore into Roy's onyx one. Roy took a deep breath. "Listen."

The exorcists head snapped to Roy. Their eyes looked at Roy. Roy shifted a little. "I have something to talk to three of you."

Allen tilted his head. "What is it?"

Ed took a deep breath, much like Roy before. "Have you heard about homunculus before?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : TBC..**

**Actually, I plan on continuing this chapter here, but my phone keep bugging me so I stop it here. **

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts. I'm sorry if this chapter dissapointed you, I just cried. Usually, I'm not the one who likes to cry, but I just can't take it anymore. The first time since quiet a long time ago ;_;**

* * *

><p><strong>sammi117 : sorry about that, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even noticed it.<strong>

**xx-Yuu-Chan-xx : I don't think there will be any pairing at all. I'm not good at writing those kind of stuff. Though I have writen one before and quiet a lot of people like it. But for now, no pairings. Maybe there will be, in my future stories.**

**the red panda alchemist : oohh, yeah, I know. I myself only know about three languange and not really good at it. Sometimes, I used translator too. Sorry about the mistakes, I still can't repair the spell checker. **

**KANDIIDA : thank you :) I'm glad you like it. Hope you're not getting bored of my story.**

* * *

><p>"Homunculus?" Allen asked, confusion displayed on his face.<p>

Lavi perked up at that name. "Homunculus? You mean, the artifical humans?" he asked.

Ed looked at him. "Yes, you know about them?"

Lavi nodded eagerly. "Of course I do, I'm the bookman apprentice after all."

"Bookman?" Ed asked. "Tell you later." Lavi waved him off.

Ed frowned but let it off. "Right, homunculus is a human artifical born from the failed attemp on human transmutation." he explained.

Allen furrowed his eyebrows. They almost sounded like akuma.

"But aren't they considered as fantasy? No one had success in making, or even see one." Lavi butted in.

"Yes, that's what we thought before. But, we've seen them. Not only one. Up until now, we've seen about five of them, and there's a possibility of more of them." Ed said.

"What are so special of them?" Allen asked.

"I had killed on of them by the name Lust and it prove to be a really hard process as I got a fatal wound from the fight and one of my subordinate got paralize and can't continue to work on field again." Roy answered, remembering about Havoc.

"Why are they so hard to defeat?" Lavi asked, trying to get as much information as he could to record.

"They are each have a special abilities, which they used againts us. The one I battle with, Lust, has the ability to extend her fingertips into long thin blades. Not to mentioned their regenerative ability. They're seems to be almost immortal with their philosopher stone fuelling their life." Roy explained.

"The philosopher stone.." Lavi muttered. They had been given the basic information of alchemy before they came here, and some are about philosopher stone.

"Do you know how to make this philosopher stone?" Allen asked, curious.

Ed looked at him, his eyes sad and angry at the same time. "Yes, we discovered it not long time ago. The most important ingredients to make it is.. human lives." he said.

Kanda looked disgusted and Lavi's eyes widened. "Humans.." he whispered. Kanda and Lavi glanced Allen. The white haired boy is remained the same. He looks perfectly fine, like he had not heard anything.

He tilted his head. "Is.. that.. so?" he said, sounding more like a statement.

Ed watched Allen from the corner of his eyes and nodded.

'Human lives? Why humans?' Allen thought, remembering about Mana.

"Is there any sign that identified them as homunculi?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. Each homunculus has the mark of Ouroboros on their body. If you found anyone with that mark, don't hesitate to tell us." Roy said.

"And what does that have to do with Fuhrer?" Allen asked. He already have some suspicion in his mind, better confirm it now.

Kanda snorted. "Let me guess. He's a homunculus?" he asked.

Ed looked slightly shocked. "We have suspicion, but our friends of us claimed to have saw an ouroboros mark on his left eyeball." he said, pointing at his own left eye.

"So you're saying your country is being ruled by homunculus?" Lavi asked, green eye shining.

Ed growled. "I say, we have a suspicion."

Allen shook his head. "I think what your friends tol you is true."

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Al asked.

Kanda growled. "We have the innocence and can sense it whenever it's near. And because of that, we could sense some other strange things too. Or in this case, human energy that had been converted into a fuel. They seems to be almost similar to dark matter."

Ed frowned. "Dark matter?" he voiced out.

"It's a matter that the Millenium Earl used to fight and make akuma." Allen explained. "So.. I take it you want us to help you?" Allen asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes. We would like to make as many ally as we can. And you prove to be able to help us with that ability of yours." Roy said.

Allen looked at him. "We couldn't say we will help you. We have out own war to fight and purpose to reach. We will only help you if it was really necessary or will bring advantages for us." he said, voice stern.

Roy nodded. "I know you"ll say that. But I think it will be necessary for you to help us. As you have seen, akuma had been lurking around here, and I'm worried the homunculi will found out about Millenium Earl and tried to be allied with him."

Allen nodded. "Yes, I know."

Ed sighed. "Anyway, enough of this conversation. Colonel, how about the mission?" Ed asked.

Roy rubbed his chin. "Before this happened, I planned on giving you the mission just like what the Fuhrer told, but I don't think it will be necessary."

Ed furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean?"

Roy grinned. "I'm planning on bringing all of you to the place where we keep the fat homunculus."

Ed's eyes widened when he remembered about the homunculus called Gluttony they caught with Ling when they fought Scar. He slapped his forehead. "That's right. I almost forgot."

"You caught a homunculus?" Lavi asked, his green eye glimmed. He seems to be really excited.

"Yes. And I would like all of you to keep this to yourselves. I have entrust you with this secret and expected you all not to tell anybody. No one in the millitary except me, Fullmetal and my subordinate know about it."

"Of course we will." Lavi grinned. "Soo... We're going or not?" he asked, grinning madly.

"Right, lieutenant Hawkeye, prepare a car." Roy commanded.

"Yes, sir." Riza saluted and made her way to prepare a car.

Roy make his way toward the door, the exorcists just behind him when Ed called him. "Wait. Where's Ling then? And that injured girl with him?" he asked.

"You mean Lang Fan. You should remember her name." Al said.

"Ling is with the homunculus right now, guarding it. And about that girl, I have taken her to a propere doctor. Don't worry, the doctor can be trusted." Roy answered.

Ed sighed, relief. Though he's still kind of concerned. She has cut off her own arm, after all.

"What's that? Got a crush, Fullmetal?" Roy smirked.

Ed heard Al trying to hold his laughter. "No I'm not, you bastard! And don't laugh, Al!"

Al laughed louder. "No.. It's just rare of you to be worried over someone."

Ed growled. Not long after, Lavi joined Al's laughter. Kanda just frown and Allen smiled at Ed.

After a while, Al and Lavi stopped laughing and gained their posture. "Right, come on." Lavi said and ran after Roy who had walk out the office just a moment ago.

Ed mumbled something under his breath. Allen noticed it and looked at him. "What's you're saying?" he asked.

"I said I'm gonna kill him. That red head." he muttered.

Allen grinned evily. "You do that. Don't forgot to tell me first. I'll be ready to help you." he said.

Ed grinned at him.

Just at the front, Lavi's hair stand and shiver ran down his body. "Why do I feel like someone's planning on killing me?" he muttered.

Beside him, Kanda snorted. "It's not me. Though I'll be glad to do it. Everybody wants to do it, you stupid."

"That's mean, Yuu. And who are you calling stupid, anyway?" he skipped, following the colonel.

"Don't you dare call me that." he hissed. "And I'm talking about you, stupid." and he stalked off, leaving Lavi behind.

Lavi frowned an bit and shouted. "That's harsh Yuu."

Lavi dodged a flying Mugen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know, this is shorter than usual. Sorry.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : chapter 11 :D really, thanks guys for the reviews, favs and alerts. Oh, I always forgot to say this : this story is unBeta'ed, sorry if there's any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>the red panda alchemist : thanks! I'll try my best. Terima kasih banyak atas komentarnya (guess what it means :D)<strong>

**sammi117 : here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review X)**

**georgster101 : wait, you're right! I make a huge mistake. I'm really sorry, I mixed them up TT_TT. I made this story based on my memories only. Sorry and thanks. I'll try my best to cover it up.**

**KANDIIDA : ****hehe.. thanks X3**

**FullmetalFan16 : XD**

* * *

><p>"So that's the homunculus?" Allen asked as he, Lavi and Kanda looked at the captured Gluttony.<p>

Lavi rubbed his cheek. "He's... fat.." Lavi pointed out.

"Yeah... Thanks for the intelligent observation, idiot." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"No prob!" Lavi said, smiling at the raven haired man.

Ed sweat dropped at their antics and looked at Allen. "So.. what do you think?" he asked.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the homunculus and tapped his chin. "He's..." he trailed off.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"He's kinda cute." Allen said, eyes wide and sparkling slightly.

Ed slapped his forehead. "What the hell. Allen, we're asking if you're feeling anything different from him!" he pointed at Gluttony. What's with them? Are all the exorcists this weird? He hope not.

A laugh came from behind him. "I like him already! I'm Ling Yao, prince of Xing. Nice to meet you." he bowed and offered his hand to Allen.

Allen blinked and smiled at Ling. He shook Ling's hand with a smile on his face. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Allen Walker. He's Lavi and Kanda." he pointed at Lavi and Kanda.

Lavi grabbed Ling's arm. "Prince? You mean, the real prince? Wow! I didn't expect the prince to be here!" Lavi said, grinning madly.

Ling grinned too. Just then, Roy coughed. "Excuse me for the interuption but.." he gestured toward Gluttony. "We really need your opinion about this." he said, raising an eyebrow.

Allen blushed. "Oh, right. Sorry."

"So? What do you think?" Ed asked.

Allen straightened up. "Well, we do feel something different about him. We feel the same thing when we met Bradley. It was like.. not human. I don't know how to describe it." he sigh.

Kanda crossed his arms accross his chest. "They didn't feel right at all. It was like something is crawling inside them, screaming for help. Not to mention the aura around him." he said, leaning againts a wall.

"That must be the philosopher stone." Ed said, thinking. "The philosopher stone.. A monster created with it as the nucleus.. Homunculus." he muttered.

"Wait! Didn't homunculus created from failed attemp of human transmutation? That's what you explained to us too." Lavi said, raising a hand in front of Ed's face.

Ed's eyebrow twitched, annoyed. Not only the red head had interrupted his train of thought, he had raised a hand in front of his face too. Annoying. "Yes, I do said that, because that's what the general idea of what homunculus is. Every book you read about them will say that too. But in this case, it's different."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, oblivious to Ed's annoyence toward him. "How is that?"

"At first, I have thought homunculus created by failed attemp, but after I saw Gluttony closely, it was like he was created purposely. Like there was someone we didn't know that created homunculus on purpose." Ed explained.

Lavi opened his mouth. Ed saw this and raised his hand, stopping Lavi from talking.

"I'm not done yet. I have just told you guys about it because I'm not sure yet. But now, I'm a hundred percent sure. How I know they're created that way? Because it's the only way to do it beside failed attemp of human transmutation." Ed said.

Lavi whistled. "You're a genius." he clapped his hand once.

Al would have smiled if he was not trapped in an armor.

Ed rolled his eyes. "No need to tell me." he smirked.

Roy raised an eyebrow at Ed. "So you're already sure about that theory?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah.. But we need to find the one who make them." he pointed toward Gluttony. Meanwhile, Gluttony whimpered and rolled a bit on the ground.

"Have any idea who is it?" Allen asked, glancing toward the rolling Gluttony.

Roy nodded. "Yes, as you have know, Bradley is a homunculus."

Ling perked up. "You have confirmed it?" he asked.

"No. We haven't, but if we believe in what you have said and what they sense, then he is a homunculus." Roy answered.

Ling looked at the exorcists curiously. "How did you guys sense it? I couldn't sense any inhuman aura around him like other homunculus do."

"Really? Now that I have seen Gluttony, he do have fainter aura around him than Gluttony. But it is there." Allen said.

Ed clenched his hands. If Bradley is homunculus, then the one who killed Maes must be one of the homunculi.

Roy glanced at Ed. He put a hand on Ed's shoulder. His piercing onxy eyes bore into Ed's golden one. Ed stare at him for a while. "Mustang." Ed muttered.

Roy closed his eyes and let Ed's shoulder go. Just then, Gluttony muttered something in his breath.

"Mustang... killed Lust.." Gluttony muttered. Allen turned toward Gluttony, feeling something strange. Lavi and Kanda glanced toward the homunculus from the corner of their eyes.

"Mustang.." Gluttony said, louder. The binding around him had loosening. This time, the Roy, Ed and Al heard him and turned toward the homunculus.

"Whhaaa.." Roy said, confused. The exorcists are all on alert now, changing into battle stance.

"Mustang killed Lust!" Gluttony roared. Suddenly, there was a blinding light surrounding them and an explosion.

* * *

><p>Ed opened his eyes and searched for the homunculus. His eyes widened when he saw him. His appereance has change. His stomach seems to have been opened into two with a large eye, strangely similar with the one in the gate, making Ed shivered. Beside the hole on his stomach, his ribcage has extended to be seems like a set of long fangs.<p>

Ed glanced to the side, seeing Allen, Lavi and Kanda had jumped to the other side. They seemed to be okay. Not too far from them, Roy, Al and Ling stood. Roy was clutching his side. Looks like his wound had opened as Ed saw blood sheaped through his shirt and jacket.

"Mustang..." Gluttony growled out. Ed snapped his attention back to him. "Must.. kill.. Mustang!"

Suddenly, there was some kind of orb on his stomach. He aimed it toward Roy. Ed turned toward Roy, gritting his teeth. "Watch out! He's aiming for you!"

The orb extended toward Roy, the ground beneath the orb had gone. Al grabbed Roy and jumped to the side, just in time.

"Colonel!" Riza shouted and ran in front of him. She aimed her gun at Gluttony and shot but the bullets just vanished in front of his stomach.

"What?"

"Get away! He's aiming for me!" Roy shouted, pushing Al back.

Gluttony attacked him again, and he manage to dodge it. Gluttony keep attacking him until they reach the forest.

"Al!" Ed yelled. Ed, Al and Ling ran toward the forest. Meanwhile, the exorcists watch the event with calculating eyes. When the Elric brothers and Prince had gone to the forest, they looked at each other and ran toward the forest. Each of them jumped into the tree, observing their surrounding.

There's an explosion again and a yell. "Gahhh!" Ed shouted. He looked at the exorcists on top of the trees. "Why don't you help us?" His automail arm had been transmuted into a blade. He was crouching on the ground.

Lavi looked at him with his calculating single green eye and grinned. "It's not our job to help you defeat the homunculus. Didn't we have already said it? We only help you if it was really necessary or will give us some advantages."

Ed growled and glanced toward Allen. The white haired boy was smiling nervously at him but he didn't show any gesture to help him. "Fine!" he shouted and ran deeper into the forest.

Allen watch Ed go and turned toward Lavi and Kanda. "So... He's mad now." he scratched his cheek with his finger.

"Che. Stupid sprout." Kanda said and leaped into another tree, following Ed to observed.

Allen sighed and jumped into another tree too, following Ed and Kanda. This is turning out worser and worser.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Allen." Ling called out from another tree, grinning. Allen turned toward him. "Oh.. hey Ling." he greeted and turned to observed the fight below them again.<p>

Right now, Ed and Al was trying to fight Gluttony. Before, Roy had tried to burn the homunculus but Gluttony just ate all the fire. Riza had taken Roy outside the forest while Ed and Al distracted him.

The exorcists, just like what they have said just observed them from the trees.

Ling looked at him curiously. "You wouldn't jump down and help, don't you?" it was more like a statement than a question.

Allen laughed lightly. "No. It's not our job. We wouldn't get anything even if we help, right?" Allen said, still looking at the fight.

Ling shrugged and jump down, helping Ed and Al. He slashed his sword at Gluttony, but Gluttony dodge it. He flipped back and land on his feet near Ed and Al.

"Oi, bean, need any help?" Ling said, grinning.

"Who are you calling a bean?" Ed yelled.

Ling laughed. "Come on, let's get this over." he positioned his sword, ready to attack.

Ed growled at him and clapped his hands. He crouched down and transmuted the ground to attack Gluttony but it just vanished. "What the hell happpened? All of out attack just vanished." Al asked, shocked.

Just then, Allen called out from the tree. "You might wanted to retreat now. He ate all of the attacks." he informed.

"What?" Ed asked, confused.

"You heard him, bean." Kanda said from another tree.

"I am not a bean!" Ed shouted at Kanda and clapped his hands again. He make a wall separating them and Gluttony.

"Come on, we're retreating. Let's see the colonel." Ed said. Al and Ling nodded and ran. The exorcists looked at each other and chase after them. Before they retreat, Allen glanced at the wailing homunculus for the last time and jump to another tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : okay, I'll stop it here. **

**While I was writing this alone in my house, I got a creepy messsage from my friend -,- It's about a little girl that got killed and wanted to play. I just read this line 'you'll play with me right? right now I'm just beside you' and suddenly all the lights in my house shut off. Me being me just said 'huh?' and looked around. I just sat there on my chair for a long time until my parents got home and turn on the light again.**

***sigh* sometimes I just wish I could react like my friends. You know, like normal. Maybe scream or go WTH? O.o**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : chapter 12. Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts :D sorry for the long wait, I've just finished my national exam last thursday. And sorry if this chapter seems to be kinda rushed, I have trouble writing this story.**

**Warning : OOC, grammar and spelling mistakes everywhere.**

**Disclaimer : I can't believe I forgot to put disclaimer for the past chapters X( I don't own -Man and Fullmetal Alchemist. If I do own them, they will not be a good story like we all know.**

* * *

><p>Allen jumped to another tree and landed beside Ed, Lavi and Kanda just behind him.<p>

"Get in!" Riza yelled from a car, Roy beside her clutching his side. They ran toward the car but didn't get on.

Allen raised and eyebrow. "Didn't want to get on?"

Ed shook his head. "We're going to take him down." Ed said, his golden eyes burning.

"Wait! I couldn't left a bunch of kids here!" Roy protested.

Kanda growled. "I am not a kid." he said.

Ed glared at Roy and shouted. "You're just a burden! Get the hell out of here!"

"What? Did you just called me a burden?" Roy yelled back.

Lavi spoke up at that. "That's right, huh? That monster just ate your flames and I doubt you could fight in you state now, so just like the punk said," Ed glared at him. "You are a burden." Lavi finished, ignoring Ed's glare.

That seems to pierce right into the colonel's heart. He froze and muttered something under his breath.

Ed smirked, looking smugged.

"You've got another things to do. This country's leader is a homunculus, do what you have to do." he said. Then he turned toward the exorcists and raised an eyebrow. "Well? You wouldn't fight, right?" he asked.

Lavi laughed and shrugged. "Well yeah, but we could hang out here for a bit, right?" he grinned.

* * *

><p>Allen, Lavi and Kanda watched from trees while Ed, Al and Ling hide behind the bushes.<p>

Lavi looked toward Allen and saw the boy biting his lips in worry. He laughed lightly, not too loud as he didn't wanted to attract Gluttony's attention. "Worried?" he asked.

Allen glanced toward him, a from etched on his face. "Well, I do say I won't help them if it's not necessary, but..." he trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows.

Lavi grinned. "You really did not change, huh?"

Allen ignored him but his frown had grown bigger. Yes, ever since he knew about the fourteenth he had change slightly. With a Noah trying to take over their mind, people tend to change. Although he still did concerned about his friends.

He shook his head. No, he'll think about the Noah later. When he looked back, he saw a huge black horse standing near Ed, Al and Ling. He was shocked when he heard it talk.

"Gluttony, stop it." the horse said. Allen narrowed his eyes. A homunculus. He could feel the aura around the horse, just like Gluttony and the Furher.

"It talked?" Ling said, shocked.

The horse seems to grinned at the boy and Allen's eyes widened when it change it form into human. Well, looked like a human. Though he's not sure if it's a woman or a man.

"Hey, Fullmetal bean! Long time no see." the homunculus grinned at Ed.

"Who're you calling little itty-bitty tiny beansprout?" Ed shouted.

"Whoa! I didn't say that." he said, raising both of his hands. He looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw the exorcists perched up at the tree.

He grinned. "Oh.. you must be the exorcists Wrath called, right?" he said.

Allen looked confused. "Wrath? You mean Bradley?" he asked.

The homunculus's grin got wider. "Yep. By the way, the name's Envy." he said. "Why don't you all come down here?" he asked, gesturing them to come down.

The exorcists' eyes narrowed at him. "No thanks. Think we'll stay here for a while." Lavi answered, grinning.

Envy sighed. "Eh... That's too bad. I would like to see the important sacrifice clearly." he said, shaking his head.

"Sacrifice?" Allen asked.

Envy grinned. "Well yeah. That sprout there is one of the sacrifice," Ed cut him off. "Don't call me sprout!"

Envy ignored him. "But we need one of you too. If not, all of it will be a waste." he said, pointing at each of them.

Kanda growled to himself. He didn't like this guy, at all.

Ed stopped ranting when he heard Envy's words. "What sacrifice are you talking about?"

"Hoho.. That's for me to know and for you to find out, Fullmetal chibi." Envy said.

Ed growled. How dare he called him that. "That's it you're so dead!" he shouted and clapped his hands. Spikes shot up at him, he jumped up, dodging it and landed beside Gluttony.

"Jeez, chill down don't you." Envy said, leaning against Gluttony

"Lust.. Mustang! Mustang killed Lust! Eat him! Eat!" Gluttony said, crying.

"Huh?" Envy looked at him. "You mean that colonel? He's not here, beside, you can't eat him." Envy said

Gluttony cry even more. "Lust.." he sniffles.

Envy sighed and looked at Ling. "You again, squinty eyes." he greeted.

"Hey. Come to kill me?" Ling asked, smiling.

"Nah.. Just wanted to pick him up." Envy answered, pointing toward Gluttony. Then he perked up. "Oh yeah.. Gluttony, you could eat the squinty eyes and two of the exorcists. Remember, don't eat the flame alchemist, Elric brothers and one of the exorcists." he said, grinning. Gluttony stop crying, grinning widely.

Ed smirk. "Ehh.. Looks like they're not going to after us now." he said to Al.

"And Gluttony seems to have calmed down too." Al added.

Allen's eyes narrowed again. 'Left one of the exorcists? What are they planning about? Komui must know about this.' he turned toward Lavi and Kanda.

"Lavi, Kanda, you must go now. We must tell Komui about this and out communication device can't work here." Allen said.

"What? How about you? You think we'll just left you here?" Lavi asked.

"No.. You heard him. They wanted to left one of us alive, if only one of us stay behind, they won't kill him. Both of you went back to Black Order and tell Komui about this, they won't kill me." Allen answered.

"You think we couldn't handle ourselves, beansprout." Kanda growled out.

Allen shook his head, ignoring the insult. "No.. I just need to stay here longer. Ed and Al are my family, I couldn't just left them."

"But we could stay and fight them! We can fight too, you know." Lavi countered.

"Idiot, we're not fighting akuma or noah here. We're against a whole new enemy that we don't know about." Kanda said.

Allen smiled. "Yes.. We couldn't risk anyone here."

Lavi grumbled. Of course, he's the Bookman junior, why didn't he noticed this. "But we're staying." Lavi head snapped up, looking at Kanda with joy.

"No.. You're going." Allen said.

"You can't make us go." Kanda growled out.

"Yes I can." Allen said, grinning.

"What?" Lavi asked but then he noticed the ark's gate beneath him and Kanda. "Allen! You cheater!" he shouted as he fall down the gate.

"You'll pay for this, beansprout!" Kanda shouted as he was sucked into the ark too. Allen grinned and waved them off. "Sorry."

When they're gone, Allen willed them to destroyed themselves, leaving no trail of any gate before. Allen sighed to himself and jumped out of the tree, landed beside Ed and Al.

Envy whistled. "Whoa, interesting power you got there." he smirked.

Allen smiled. "Thank you."

Ed looked at Allen, wide eyes. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I.. have got special powers." he answered, laughing lightly.

Ed grinned. "That might be useful. You're fighting with us? It's not a really give you an advantages or anything." Ed asked, sounding more like a statement than a question.

Allen laughed again. "Can't help it. It's just my nature." he answered.

Ling licked his lips. "This is gonna be interesting." he said.

"Aw man... You're going to fight?" Envy said.

Ed clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground, creating a wall separating Gluttony and Envy. "Ling! Allen! We're taking this side!" Ed shouted as he and Al ran toward Gluttony.

"Hope the cute one don't get killed." Allen said. Ling looked at him like he had grown a second head. "You still think he's cute?" he asked, running toward Envy.

Allen shrugged and jumped up, activating Crown Clown. Ling leaped to the side, slashing Envy's side but the homunculus dodge it. Allen came down from the top, almost slashing Envy with his claw.

"Whoa! That's dangerous!" Envy shouted, dodging another round of attacks. Ling moved forward, slashing with his sword. Envy dodged it all and was about to punch him when Ling stab his side. Envy growled and transformed his arm into a large blade and was about to slash Ling's head off when Allen slashed his arm off with his claw.

"Shit! That's hurt!" Envy shouted, moving away from Allen and Ling, his arm had grown back.

"His arm grown back." Allen said, looking at Envy, his silver eyes wide.

Allen ran forward and slashed again. Envy who had been distracted growing his arm back failed to dodged it. Allen manage to cut Envy, leaving a big cut on his chest.

"You! How dare you!" Envy yelled. Ling came from his back and chop off his left leg. "Guahhh! You!" Envy yelled again.

Ling manage to pin Envy down, straddling him and sword pointed his face. "Surrender." he said.

Envy growled when suddenly Al and Gluttony come from the bushes behind Allen. "Whoa! Watch it!" Allen shouted, dodging to the side.

"Sorry." Al shouted still keeping Gluttony down. Gluttony pushed Al, trying to get him off.

Ed come next, clapping his hands. "Al!" he shouted and a large hand made of stone shot toward Gluttony. Gluttony manage to roll to side, stopping just behind Ling and Envy, almost got slammed by the large fist.

Allen's eyes widened when he realized what Gluttony gonna do. "Ling!" he shouted. Too late. Gluttony had opened his mouth again and was about to swallow Ling when Ed jump, trying to push Ling away. Envy who saw this quickly grabbed Ed, trying to pull him back.

Al was about to ran toward his brother but a hand pulled him back. He saw Allen grabbed his hand, keeping him in place. He looked at Allen's eyes and saw a flash of emotion in it. Believe. Allen believe in Ed and Al would to.

A flash of light and Allen and Al saw nothing excepet Gluttony. His mouth and stomach had closed, looking confused. "Brother? Brother!" Al shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know, OOC. Allen is so OOC here. I have trouble capturing his personality. He's sweet and clever but could be reckless too. I just have to make him OOC to keep this story on the main plot.**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Well, here it is... I'm so sorry guys! Really, I didn't mean to let you guys wait for so long. But I have a major writer block.. And I just finished a really big project, plus I just went back from a vacation in Bali. Well, actually it's just me procrastinating.. and my stupid writer's block.**

**I believe that I have lost all my readers by now…**

**Warning : OOC, grammar and spelling error**

* * *

><p>Al grabbed the front of Gluttony's shirt and slammed him down to the ground. "Where is my brother?! Return him now!" he shouted. If he has a body now, he would be crying.<p>

Allen stood behind Al, his face partly covered by his bangs.

"No... I can't. Everything I swallow can't go back." Gluttony said, rubbing his stomach.

Al tightened his hold on Gluttony's shirt. Suddenly a hand touch his shoulder and pulled him back slightly. "Stop it Al." Allen said, his silver eyes darkened slightly. For a brief moment, Al swear he saw a brief flash of golden there.

His grip loosened at Allen's word and he let go of Gluttony's shirt. He slumped down, his armor shaking slightly. Allen looked at him with concern and walk forward. He crouched down and touch Gluttony's rounded stomach with his right hand, rubbing it, making Gluttony giggle.

"Is there any way to get them out?" Allen asked to Gluttony, smiling slightly.

Gluttony stuck one of his finger in his mouth and tilted his head to the side. "I don't know.. Maybe you should ask father." he replied. "Father?" Al perked up at this. "What do you mean by father?" he asked.

"He's the one creating us." Gluttony replied again, grinning. Allen looked at him. "Can you lead us to him?" he asked.

Gluttony seems to think for a while then he grinned again. "Okay! You're the sacrifices, right?" he said.

"Eh? Uhh.. Yeah, we're the sacrifices." Al replied, not sure what the homunculus talked about.

"Well then, come on." Gluttony said and began to walk away.

Al and Allen looked at each other and walk after the fat homunculus.

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Allen looked at Al, head tilted to the side. "Yes?"<p>

"Do you really think this 'father' guy can safe Ed and Ling?" Al asked.

Allen smiled and said. "I don't know, but if he can't, we will find another way. Trust me Al, we'll find a way."

Al bowed his head, his fists clenching and unclenching. He blamed himself for not be able to save his brother.

"And.." Allen trailed off, making Al looked up at him. "Even if we can't find a way, Ed will. I know he will." Allen grinned.

Al's two glowing red orbs seems to have glowed brighter. "You're right. I should not have been worried like this. Brother will find a way." his voice sound more bright now.

Allen smiled at him when Gluttony's voice interrupted them. "Here! Here! Come on!" Gluttony gesture toward a way into the underground.

"Okay, okay. We're coming." Allen answered and grabbed Al's hand, pulling it.

* * *

><p>*time skip*<p>

Allen stared at the man - now dubbed 'Father' as what Gluttony called him - in front of him, trying to racked his memories where he had seen this man. All the while, he's been trying to suppressed the uneasy feeling pooling around his stomach, slowly creeping up. Who.. no. What is he?

Suddenly, Al gasp from his side and said "Dad?"

Allen's eyes widened at that. His head snapped up to stared wide eye at Father even more. When he stared straight into the man's eyes, he felt a nausea hit him. He gulped, trying to toned down his panicked state and glared slightly at the man.

"Dad? You mean it's him?" Allen asked Al, still glaring at Father. He was glad his voice didn't cracked up when he spoke.

Father tilted his head to the side and stared at both of them. "You know this man?" he asked, pointing at himself and leaned in toward Al and Allen.

Allen and Al leaned away from the man, feeling really uncomfortable. Allen gulped again and averted his eyes. He is not feeling comfortable indeed. He could feel it. They're crawling, moaning, crying inside the man's body.

"Wait.. Dad.. Dad?" He leaned in even more, studying Al and Allen.

"You mean.. He has children? Ahahaha!" he laughed and grabbed Al and Allen.

Allen struggled a bit and said "No! I'm not his child." he struggled away and waved his hands in front of his face.

Father looked at Allen, one eyebrow raised. Suddenly, Gluttony made a hacking sound and he fell to the ground, rolling around in pain.

Allen watched with wide eyes as spark flew from Gluttony, his large stomach started to split. More sparks flew from Gluttony, brightening the room. Just then, Allen feel the uneasy feeling started to grew larger. He stood up straighter, alarmed and slowly shifted into battle position, eyes narrowed.

Gluttony's split even more and from there came out a...deformed creature. Allen gulped again. He started to walk slowly toward the creature when Al shouted and ran toward it.

"Envy." Allen heard Father said. Allen's face scrunched up in confusion. That's Envy? What? How? Must be his ability..

"Brother!" Al shouted and pulled Ed out from in between Envy's...body.

"Al." Ed glanced at his younger brother from his upside state. "Armor." he murmured again. He sounded..almost disappointed. What had happened?

"Brother!" Al cried out and hugged Ed tightly.

"Whoa! What the hell? Al? Stop! Watch the ribs! The ribs!" Ed shouted, struggling against Al's bone crushing hug.

Allen watched as Al kept his tight hug. He smiled to himself and heard a groan coming from beside him.

"Agghh.. I am never coming back to that place again." Ling said, rubbing his head in frustration

Allen laughed and offered a hand at the prince. Ling take his hand, nodding to him.

"What the... Hoenheim?" Allen heard Edward's voice. He turned and saw Ed pointing at Father.

"Hmm? And you are?" Father looked at Ed oddly.

"Wait.. You're not him." Ed looked at the man and raised an eyebrow at him. He took a glanced at Al and Al responded with a shrug.

"Hhmmm.." Father rubbed his chin and glanced between the two brothers. Finally, his eyes settled on Ed's automail.

"Automail.. Armor.. Blonde.. Short.." Father muttered to himself, still rubbing his cheeks.

"Hey! I heard the 's' word there!" Ed shouted.

"Hmm.. Short tempered.." Father continued to ignored Ed.

Ed growled and was ready to attacked the man when finally Father stopped muttering.

"Oh! You must be the Elric brothers!" he said, pointing at them.

"Eh.. Umm.. Yeah.." Ed answered hesitantly.

"Wait, then you must be Hoenheim's son too. Ahahahaha!" he laughed again and grabbed Ed face, observing him.

"What the hell! Let go of me!" Ed shouted and pushed against the man in vain.

"Hmmm..." Father's eyes drifted through Ed's body, glancing at every bit of it making the blonde shivered.

Father rubbed his chin again and patted down Ed's body. When the man's hands reached Ed's chest, the golden eyes boy flinched.

"Hey! Watch it." he hissed out.

Father continued to patted Ed down. "Hmm.. Ribs, anything else broken?" he muttered to himself.

He touched each side of Ed's chest and red sparks flew from his hands. When the sparks are gone, Ed's eyes widened in surprised. He patted down himself with his right hand and didn't feel any pain.

"How.." he asked, looking at his own chest in suprise. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his left hand that had been injured.

Ed groaned and his body stiffened at the sudden pain, his eyes closed. More red sparks flew and at the sudden loss of pain, Ed opened his eyes. He pulled the woods and bandage away and move his left hand around.

"It healed? What? How?" he stared wide eyes at his own hand.

A hand patted Ed's head and Ed looked up at Father.

"You should be careful. You're an important sacrifice after all." Father said and walk backwards toward Envy and Gluttony.

He glanced around the room when suddenly a sword flew toward him, barely missed his ear by an inch.

"You! Who.. No, what are you?" Ling shouted, pointing at him.

Everyone turned toward the prince. Ed, Al and Allen looked at their friend in shock.

"Ling?! What the hell are you doing?" Ed shouted.

Both Father and Ling ignored him. Father tilted his head to the side, watching Ling with calculating eyes.

"You? Who are you? You're not needed. Get out." he said as red sparks flew and spiked formed rapidly toward Ling.

Ling tried to dodge but his broken ribs prevent him to. When he thought he was about to die a white cloak surrounded him, shielding him from every attack. He looked up in shock to see Allen smiling at him. He smiled back at him and nodded his thank to him.

"Really, for you to just randomly attacked him." Allen half scolded him, his eyes warm and the smile still lingered on his face.

"You can feel it too right?" Ling asked him, a frown etched on his face.

Allen frowned too and nodded, a grim look on his face.

"It's the same thing with the homunculus but his is much more.." Allen shooked his head, unable to finished his own sentence.

Ling licked his lips "Immortality." he said and ran toward his sword, picking it up, and attacked the man.

At the same time Ed and Al clapped their hands and slammed them down. The ground rumbled and fists made of stone sprouted out, launching toward Father.

Ling and the fists were bounced back by some force around Father.

Ling landed beside Allen again and he stood up with much effort.

"Ghh.. He didn't even move." Ling said and wiped his blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Then we just had to attack as many as we can!" Ed shouted as he and Al clapped their hands again to attack the man.

This time spikes apppeared but they quickly dissapeared when they clashed against the invisible force around the man.

"Shit! Transmutation without moving?! What the hell is he?" Ed shouted and clapped his hands again.

Before Ed could transmute another thing, Father took a step forward and a sudden gushed of wind startled them.

Allen heard a gasp and he looked toward Ed and Al. They are crouching, hands on the ground but no transmutation reaction flared. They clapped their hands again, slammed them down and again, nothing happened.

"Wha.. How.." Ed looked at his hands in horror. He heard a another step and looked up to saw Father still looked indifferent.

"Hmm.. You guys are making a mess in my house." he said with a shrug.

"What?" Ed asked again but then a large hand slammed him and Al down to the floor.

"Heh.. This is why I hate humans." Envy snorted and he swung his tail to the floor.

"What.."

* * *

><p>Allen closed his eyes and completely tuned out the other's voice. He took a breath and opened his eyes, silver orbs flickered toward left and right to studied the situation. He let out a sigh not audible enough for the other to hear. He positioned himself in a slight crouch and ran toward Father.<p>

Ed and Ling heard his steps and their heads turned to looked at the white haired boy, followed by the others shortly after.

The white haired boy actived his innocence. He crouched again and jumped, flipping in the air to zoomed toward the ground with the help of gravity. His right leg raised in attemp to kick, but instead connected with a stone wall that had just sprouted out of the ground.

He clicked his tongue in annoyence, eyes narrowing in concentration. He gave another kick to the wall and pushed himself back, landing on his knee a few feets away from Father.

Ling grinned widely and he raised his sword. "Whoo! That's the way I like it!" he shouted and began to ran toward Father again.

Allen smirked ever so slightly and ran toward Father, just beside Ling. Both clashed toward their enemy, red sparks flew everywhere.

The fight goes for a few seconds, but it seems like hours to them.

Blade, punches, kicks and claws clashed with barriers, and more sparks flew in the large room.

Allen gave another kick, gritting his teeth in effort to hit the enemy. Just opposite of him, Ling gave a jab with a sword toward Father.

Both of them landed back again, preparing for another attack when Father finally focused his attention toward the white haired exorcist.

"You... White hair, cursed eye.." Father mumbled out, audible enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Allen narrowed his eyes, looking at Father in suspicion.

"You must be Allen Walker." Father said, pointing at said person.

"And what if I'm not?" Allen asked him.

Father rose an eyebrow at him, letting his hand fell to his side. "You're not? You look exactly the same as the photo they gave."

"They who?" Ed asked, confused.

Father ignored him, instead he rubbed his chin. "If that so then I'll check myself."

"What?"

Red sparks flew through the room again and stones rose from the ground. Giant tendrils and hands shot up, aiming toward the white haired exorcist.

Allen jumped, rolled, and ran, trying his best to dodge the giant stones. He rolled down to the floor to dodge one giant stones aiming for his head and end up in a crouching position not far from his position.

Just about when he thought it will all be alright, the ground beneath him cracked and a hand made of stone shot up at him. He jumped up with a shout, the stone smashed into pieces by crown clown.

"Whoa.. All right there?" Ling asked him.

Allen wiped his forehead with his sleeve and nodded. "Yeah. Still in one piece." he answered.

"Good, 'cause I'll need you for this." Ling said, raising his sword with both of his hands.

Both of them ran, their weapons raised in the air. They clashed, Ling's sword bounced back by a barrier. Meanwhile, Allen's left hand caught by medium sized tendrils. They wrapped around the white haired boy's wrist. He was about to slashed it down when a large chubby hand reached down toward him, capturing his left arm.

"Hehe! I caught you!" Came a voice from the on who caught his arm.

Allen glared at Gluttony, his left arm twist around in attemp to slipped out of the fat homunculus' hold.

"Let go!" He hissed at Gluttony, his other hand clenched against the tendrils wrapped around it.

"Behhhh." Gluttony stuck his tongue at the white haired exorcist.

"Allen!" Edward's muffled voice came from the other side of the room.

"I'm alright!" Allen answered.

"Hehe." Gluttony laughed. And that's when Allen finally saw Gluttony had got Ling too. The prince's body was limp, no sign of his sword was present on his hand.

"Hmm.. Good job Gluttony." Father's voice almost gave Allen a heart attack. He almost forgot about the man's presence.

"We got the exorcist~ we got the exorcist~" Gluttony sang.

"What are you trying to do?" Edward growled out, glaring at Father.

"Ah.. Yes, the Elric brothers. Our important sacrifices as well."

"What?" Al asked, confused.

Envy chuckled, body shaking in amusement.

"It means that both of you Elrics, and that dear friend of yours are the one we needed." Envy said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : yeahhh, I know that you guys know where this story will goes to by now. And you could see that I am being too lazy to wrote more, hence the lack of description, short chapter and shitty fighting scene.**

**Guys, I need more Dgm chapter to ****motivate me -.-**

**I need to get a life..**


End file.
